Una manera de perder el tiempo
by Tensai Seko
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué hacen nuestro protagonistas para pasar el tiempo esos días en que no tienen misiones? Yo me lo pregunté y este es el resultado, ¡read and review!
1. ¿Quién es Hinata?

**Disclaimer:**_ Vale...lo admito...Naruto no me pertenece...pero...jo...¡yo lo quiero!.¡Algún día será mío!.¡Es mi camino del ninja!_

_¡Yeah!. Tras la larga espera ¡por fin llega a las pantallas mi nueva parodia! Creía que nunca llegaría este momento...(lagrimita). Creo que el título lo dice todo, este fanfic es 'mi manera de perder el tiempo', y esta basado en cómo deben perder el tiempo Naruto y su pandilla bajo mi punto de vista (aquí no se salva nadie...jejejeje). No me enrollo más, espero de todo corazón que os guste y que disfruteis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo n.n_

**

* * *

**

**UNA MANERA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO**

by Tensai Seko

_**

* * *

** _

**¿Quién es Hinata?**

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha. Como cada día, tras huir de Iruka, los chicos (Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji y Shino) se habían refugiado en el tejado de la Academia y en esos momentos tomaban el sol tranquilamente. O, al menos, tan tranquilamente como se podía estar con Naruto allí cerca... lo raro es que Iruka no les encontrara con ese jaleo.

"¡Naruto cállate dobe!" gritó Sasuke impaciente y más que arto de escuchar a su compañero.

"Pero¡esto es muy serio te ba yo!" se quejó Naruto. "¡No es algo que debamos pasar por alto!"

"Llevas toda la mañana diciendo eso, haz caso a Sasuke y cierra la boca. Eres muy problemático..." dijo Shikamaru, tumbado panza arriba disfrutando del sol y con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Exacto, toda la mañana!.¡Y ninguno me ha preguntado qué es eso tan serio!.¿Es que no os importa?" preguntó con los ojos abiertos y haciendo pucheritos mientras miraba a sus compañeros, que no necesitaron más de medio segundo para contestar al mismo tiempo:

"No". Naruto casi se cayó del tejado.

"¡Sois unas malas personas te ba yo!.¡A partir de ahora no soy vuestro amigo!.¡A ver a quién le vais a gorronear el dinero ahora, pringados!" gritó Naruto dispuesto a irse.

"¡Espera Naruto! No te vayas así hombre..." dijo Chouji, viendo como peligraba la barbacoa come-todo-lo-que-puedas que su amigo rubio había prometido pagarle. "Venga, venga ¿qué te pasa?" acto seguido notó un golpe en la cabeza generosidad de Sasuke.

"¿Y tú para que preguntas, gordo?.¡Ahora nos dará la charla!" dijo con su habitual simpatía.

"¡No soy gordo!.¡Tengo los huesos grandes!.¡Nenaza!" gritó Chouji levantándose de golpe y encarando a Sasuke. Acto seguid ambos empezaron a pelear entre ellos.

"Venga, no peleeis...paz y amor..." dijo Lee intentando calmarles.

"¡Tú no te metas marciano verde!" dijeron ambos señalándole acusadoramente. Poco a poco todos se metieron en la pelea, hasta que Shino suspiró.

"¿Quereis dejar de pelear? Hace media hora que Naruto se ha ido..." todos miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos.

"Shino, no me he ido, sigo aquí..." dijo Naruto.

"¿En serio? Como no decías nada, pensé que te habías ido..." se escucó el chico mientras todos le miraban con una gotita y ojos entrecerrados.

"Ya está el listo que no ve nada con las gafas y todo lo sabe abriendo la boca" dijo Sasuke suspirando. "Yo me voy, ahí os quedais panda de..."

"¡Hinata te ba yo!" gritó de pronto Naruto, haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados. "Llevo media hora intentando decíroslo...¿vosotros sabeis quién es Hinata?"

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos mientras se dedicaban un rato a pensarlo. Finalmente, todos miraron a Naruto y negaron con la cabeza.

"Vereis, esta mañana he ido a ver a Sakura-chyyyyaaaaannnn para invitarla a desayunar pero me ha dicho que no podía porque tenía que ir a ver a Hinata. Después la he ido a buscar para invitarla a comer, pero me ha dicho que seguía sin poder porque había quedado ya con Hinata. Y, tras un rato pensando...¡no sé quién es Hinata te ba yo!" explicó Naruto totalmente frustrado. Nadie dijo nada. Pasaron dos rosas del desierto entre ellos y siguieron sin decir nada. "¿No decis nada?.¡Es muy serio!"

"Lo que pasa es que no quería quedar contigo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza" dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es verdad, la gente miente muchas veces para librarse de alguien" dijo Shikamaru. "Por ejemplo yo¿te crees que me gusta sentarme a ver las nubes?.¡Es un coñazo!.¡Me aburro que no veas! Pero así la gente se piensa que soy un vago rematado y pasa de pedirme nada. Y vivo muy tranquilo..." dijo Shikamaru sonriendo orgulloso ante la cara de pasmado de los demás.

"Claro ¡o como cuando Neji me dice que no puede enfrentarse a mí porque tiene que ir a ver crecer la hierba!" dijo Lee asintiéndo energéticamente. "¡Eso seguro que también es mentira!.¡En esta época la hierba no crece! Seré tonto..." todos le miraron con una gotita. "O a lo mejor es que Neji no sabe que la hierba no crece hasta la primavera, tal vez tendría que decírselo..."

"Pero, Sakura-chyyyaaannn no es así. Ella es muy buena persona, nunca se enfada y estoy seguro de que nunca me mentiría" dijo Naruto completamente convencido.

"Sakura siempre te está insultando" dijo Kiba mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

"Y te da más de una leche cuando me insultas" añadió Sasuke.

"Y siempre se está gritando con Ino ..." dijo Chouji pensativo.

"Vaya...a lo mejor no es tan buena...¡a lo mejor la tengo idealizada te ba yo!" dijo Naruto con grandes lagrimones, aunque de pronto les miró con enfado. "¡Eso que decís no es verdad! Sino, al cejas encrespadas tampoco le gustaría ¿verdad cejudo?" dijo mirando esperanzadoramente a Lee.

"En cambio los tomates si crecen ahora. A lo mejor Neji se confundió y es eso lo que va a ver crecer, no la hierba..." murmuraba Lee hablando él solo, a su bola. Hubo un suspiro general.

"Muy bien pesado, te demostraré que Sakura te engaña" dijo Sasuke sonriendo con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos, haciendo su pose de 'tio guay' pero guay, no la horterada de Gai-sensei y Lee.

"¿Y cómo lo harás?" preguntó Kiba extrañado.

"Muy sencillo..." dijo Sasuke dejando escapar una risita haciéndose el interesante. Estuvo así cinco minutos hasta que Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "¿Pero por qué me pegas, dobe?"

"Parecía que te habías quedado atascado..." dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

"¡Arg!.¡Eres lo peor!.¡Venga vamos!" dijo Sasuke empujándole.

"¿Cómo vas a demostrarle que Sakura le ha mentido? Aún no lo has dicho..." dijo Shikamaru.

"¡Pues muy fácil!.¡Vamos a descubrir quién es esa tal Hinata y ella nos dirá si ha quedado con Sakura o no!" dijo Sasuke al borde de la impaciencia.

"¡Wooooooo!.¡Suena genial!.¡Será una misión te ba yo!" dijo Naruto todo emocionado.

"¡Yo también me apunto!" dijo Chouji. _Si dejo que Naruto se vaya se olvidará de invitarme a comer, y eso no puede pasar...tengo que vigilarle de cerca..._, penso el gord...el chico de huesos grandes.

"Que problemático...yo también iré por si acaso" dijo Shikamaru siguiéndole.

"¡Una misión!.¡Vamos Akamaru, nosotros también!" dijo lanzándole una pastillita al perro, que se la tragó de golpe.

"¿Y ahora por qué le has dado eso?" preguntó Shikamaru con una gotita.

"Por que sino no se mueve y tengo que cargar con él encima de la cabeza, y ya pesa seis kilos el chucho. Con la pastilla está hiperactivo y camina solito" explicó el Inuzuka tranquilamente, siguiendo a los demás.

Tras asegurarse de que Iruka no estaba por allí cerca, los chicos empezaron a saltar de tejado en tejado dejando atrás la Academia y realmente sin un rumbo fijo. Llevaban un rato por allí dando vueltas cuando a alguien se le ocurrió preguntar adónde iban.

"Oye ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?" preguntó Shikamaru cansado ya de dar saltitos de casa en casa.

"Es verdad, hay que trazar un plan" dijo Sasuke, que iba en cabeza, parando.

El chico paró tan de repente que a Naruto no le dio tiempo a frenar y se lo llevó literalmente por delante, cayendo del tejado al suelo. El rubio fue a levantarse cuando encima le cayeron los demás que le seguían, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji. Shino iba algo separado de ellos por lo que le dio tiempo a frenar y saltó abajo tranquilamente, cayendo al lado de la montaña humana que formaban sus amigos.

"¡GROJEJ SDAS KND KLR JIEA SADFS!" se escuchaba decir a Sasuke desde abajo.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Chouji desde encima del todo.

"Que como no os quiteis de encima se va a afixiar" explicó Shino. "Y el 'SADFS' creo que era un insulto, pero no lo he entendido bien..."

Preguntándose cómo demonios habia entendido Shino a Sasuke, todos se fueron quitando de encima, sacudiéndose la ropa disimuladamente, pues la gente que pasaba en aquel momento por allí les miraba con cara de haber visto un monstruo.

"Tampoco hace falta que miren así..." pensó Lee algo aflijido.

"¡Como digievolucione en Kyubimon vamos a ver si se quedan mirando o salen por patas te ba yo!" dijo Naruto remangándose dispuesto a formar varios sellos.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos a ver a Ino" dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar seguido por toda la plebe.

No fue muy difícil encontrar a Ino. O, en realidad, fue ella quien les encontró. Sin saber de dónde había salido, se tiró literalemente encima de Sasuke tirándole al suelo y empezando a restregarse en él mientras los demás miraban con una gotita.

"Ooooohhhhh, Sasuke-kuuuuuunnnn ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!" decía la joven contenta de la vida.

"¡Quítate de encima!" dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba levantárse sin éxito alguno. "¡Vosotros, echadme una mano!" dijo señalando acusadoramente a sus amigos.

"No es por no echártela..."dijo Kiba mirando con morbo la escena. "Pero si sigue así, puede que Ino empiece pronto a quitarse la ropa..." todos se imaginaron la escena.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke sintieron arcadas; a Kiba, Chouji y Lee les empezó a sangrar la nariz; Shino seguía igual porque no veía nada con las gafas y no se imaginaba la escena.

"¡No seais deprabados!.¡Ino quítate de ahí encima!" gritó Lee alterado, pensando en lo indigno y poco 'molón' que podría ser eso para su maestro.

"Que aguafiestas..." dijeron Ino y Kiba a la vez. Sasuke se levantó del suelo agradeciéndole a Lee en silencio (n/a: no iba a dar las gracias a estas alturas) y se sacudió la ropa intentando recuperarse de las arcadas.

"Oye Ino¿has visto a Sakura-chyyyaaannn te ba yo?" preguntó Naruto finalmente.

"¿A esa frente ancha? Es difícil no verla con esa pedazo de frente...pero no, hoy no la he visto" dijo la rubia agarrada otra vez del brazo de Sasuke. "¿Por qué la buscais?"

"Por nada" dijo Sasuke. "Oye¿tú sabes quién es Hinata?" todos esperaron en silencio, atentos a la respuesta de la chica, que en esos momentos miraba al cielo pensativa.

"Nadie importante" dijo finalmente Ino cogiendo con fuerza a Sasuke del brazo. "Ahora, Sasuke-kuuuuuunnnnn ¿por qué no vamos a ya sabes dónde y hacemos ya sabes qué?"

"No" dijo el chico soltándose. "Vosotros, venga vamos" dijo mirando a los chicos y empezando a caminar.

"¿Se puede saber dónde vais?" dijo Ino con los brazos en jarra, con enfado. "¿Qué es eso tan importante qué impide que estemos juntos?"

"Hinata, tenemos que descubrir quién es" dijo Lee con ojos brillantes y pose del 'tio guay' hortera.

"Tal vez querais hablar con Neji" dijo la rubia dando media vuelta para marcharse.

"¿Con Neji por qué?" preguntó Shikamaru extrañado. Ino sonrió al ver que había captado la atención de todos.

"Por qué Hinata es..."

"¡Tú Ino-cerda!" gritó alguien de pronto. La chica se giró molesta y vio a una joven de su edad con cara de enfado.

"¿Qué quieres, frente-ancha?" gritó con enfado.

Ambas empezaron a discutir por alguna tontería que acabó derivando en quien era la mejor esposa para Sasuke. El chico, dándose por aludido, aprovechó que estaban distraidas para marcharse con los demás; lo último que quería era tener a dos chillonas como aquellas colgadas del cuello.

"¿Por qué nos hemos ido? Podríamos haber preguntado directamente a Sakura-chyyyaaannn" dijo Naruto algo desilusionado.

"Dobe, si te miente, no te dirá que Hinata no existe" dijo Shikamaru suspirando.

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Sasuke?" preguntó Kiba. El chico se detuvo y miró a sus compañeros, preguntándose desde cuando él se había convertido en el líder del grupo. De todas formas no le dio importancia, eso de tener a subordinados esperando sus órdenes le gustaba.

"El poder...es genial...quiero poder..." murmuraba el Uchiha fantaseando en su propio mundo mientras los demás le miraban con una gotita.

"Vamos a ver a Neji. Ino le mencionó por algo¿no?" sugirió Shino, a lo que los demás asintieron.

"¿Y dónde podemos encontrarle?.¿Alguien sabe dónde vive?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Con su padre ¿no?" dijo Kiba.

"Noseas tonto, no tiene padre" le reprochó Shino. Su amigo le miró sorprendido. "Que sí hombre, lo explicó en el examen de Chuunin, cuando se enfrentaba a Naruto"

"Ah, es que Hinata se puso enferma y tuve que acompañarla a enfermería, no me enteré..." dijo Kiba con bastante curiosidad.

"Pues verás, resulta que..." Shino empezó a contarle la historia a su amigo, por lo que los demás decidieron pasar de ellos. Todos excepto Naruto, que miraba a Kiba con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?" preguntó Lee.

"Es que creo que Kiba ha dicho algo importante, pero ahora no sé que es..." dijo el rubio dándole vueltas a la cabeza, que pronto empezó a sacar humo. Finalmente suspiró desistiendo. "Venga ¿dónde encontramos a Neji, cejas encrespadas?"

"Conociéndole como le conozco..." dijo Lee bajo la mirada de los demás. "Neji puede estar en cualquier parte" Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru se cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

"Seguro que está entrenando, vamos a buscar por las áreas de entrenamiento" sugirió Chouji.

"Eso es muy problemático, hay unas 150 áreas de entrenamiento, tardaremos un día entero en revisarlas todas" dijo Shikamaru negando con la cabeza.

"Tal vez esté viendo crecer la hierba" dijo entonces Naruto, haciendo que Chouji y Shikamaru el miraran con una gotita y ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué pasa te ba yo? El cejas encrespadas dijo antes que le gustaba..."

"¡Naruto-kun tiene razón!.¡Ya sé dónde puede estar, vamos!" dijo Lee empezando a correr calle abajo. Kiba y Shino dejaron de hablar al ver como se marchaban y Naruto tuvo que coger a Sasuke por la manga de la camisa y arrastrarlo con ellos, pues seguía murmurando algo sobre el 'poder' tan atontado que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lee guió al pelotón hasta un bosque que había casi a las afueras de la Aldea. Al llegar a un pequeño claro les hizo parar mirando a su alrededor como buscando algo o alguien. Después de un rato así, Sasuke suspiró.

"¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos. "No recuerdo haberos ordenado que vinieramos a este claro..."

"¿Ordenado?.¿Pero este que se ha fumado?" dijo Shikamaru arqueando una ceja.

"¡Seguro que es culpa de Kiba!.¡Por dejar las pastillas al alcance de menores te ba yo!" gritó Naruto señalando a su compañero acusadoramente.

"¡A mí no me eches el muerto!.¡Sasuke nació colocado!.¿Sino, crees que iría por ahí como si fuera un vengador?" se defendió Kiba.

"Pero...¿qué jaleo es este? No dejais a nadie...entrenar tranquilo..." dijo una voz tras ellos. Todos se giraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Neji.

El joven ninja les miraba algo molesto mientras se colocaba bien pantalones y camisa; llevaba el pelo suelto y despeinado, el protector en el cuello y advirtieron que se había puesto la camisa al revés, como si se la hubiera puesto deprisa y corriendo. Lo más extraño eran las marcas de carmín que llevaba en la mejilla y el cuello y que el chico intentaba quitarse.

"Entrenar...ya..." dijo Shikamaru mirándole con una gotita.

"Claro, y ver crecer la hierba..." dijo Sasuke con la misma expresión.

"Un día de estos tienes que contarme tu secreto..." dijo Kiba mirándole con algo de envidia.

"¡Neji, te estábamos buscando!" dijo Lee contento de la vida. "Por cierto ¿sabes que llevas la camisa al revés?"

"Er...es la nueva moda" dijo su compañero encogiéndose de hombros, mientras el cejas encrespadas asentía maravillado ante la 'modernidad' de su 'eterno rival'. "Bueno ¿para qué me buscabais?"

"¡Estamos buscando a Hinata te ba yo!" exclamó Naruto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, excepto Chouji que seguía comiendo, atentos a la reacción del genio Hyuuga, pero no hubo ninguna. Una rosa del desierto pasó junto a ellos, hasta que llegó a la altura de Sasuke, que la pateó con ganas.

"¡Malditas rosas del desierto!.¡Me tienen hasta los PIIIIII!" gritó con enfado, girándose después hacia Neji. "¡Y tú di algo de una PIIIII vez!.¡No te calles y te hagas el chulo y el interesante, que para eso ya estoy yo!"

"Pues para ser el callado, hoy estás muy hablador..." murmuró Shikamaru suspirando con pesadez. "Neji ¿sabes dónde podemos encontrar a Hinata, o no lo sabes?"

"¿Por qué iba yo a saberlo?" dijo Neji sin interés.

"No sé, Ino dijo que tú lo sabrías..." dijo Chouji mientras comía patatillas.

"Y vosotros vais y le haceis caso ¿no? Muy inteligentes..." dijo Neji haciendo que a todos les cayera una gotita.

"La culpa es de Naruto, por creer a Ino" dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Venga ya te ba yo!.¡Vosotros también os lo creisteis!"

"Que problemático..."

"Vaya un dobe"

"Ñam, crounch, ñam"

"Venga chicos, paz y amor..."

"Oye Hyuuga Neji ¿no podrías hacer tu Byakugan para encontrar a Hinata?" preguntó de pronto Shino, ganándose la atención de todos.(n/a¿alguien podría explicarme porque Shino llama a todos por apellido y nombre? Cuando lucha contra Kankuro, me ralló con tanto 'Uchiha Sasuke' por aquí, 'Uchiha Sasuke' por allá ¬¬U)

"¡Claro te ba yo!.¡Así seguro que la encontramos!" exclamó Naruto saltando feliz.

"Si es que Shino es ciego pero no tonto" dijo Kiba sonriendo orgulloso de su compañero.

"¿Eso significa que los tontos somos nosotros?" dijo Shikamaru suspirando.

"¿Conseguiré así que me dejeis en paz?" dijo Neji. Sus amigos asintieron con rapidez y el chico hizo un par de sellos. "¡Byakugan!" a sus pies, apareció el símbolo del Ying-yang. "Vaya, esto es el Hakke...¡byakugan! Y esto el Kaiten...a ver ahora...¡Byakugan...!"

Llevaban allí ya un rato sentados. Chouji se había comido tres bolsas de patatillas tamaño super pero se había quedado con hambre, por lo que fueron a comer una barbacoa-come-todo-lo-que-puedas. Sin embargo eran demasiados y Naruto no tuvo dinero para pagar la cuenta por lo que tuvieron que quedarse a fregar los platos. Después estuvieron un rato pensando que hacer cuando recordaron que tenían que averiguar quien era Hinata y volvieron al claro, dónde Neji seguía intentando activar el Byakugan. Tras esperar media hora más allí sentados, por fin el 'genio' de la Aldea (n/a: si este era el genio, como serían los otros...¬¬U) hizo bien los sellos y activó su hipermegavisión.

"¡Ya está!.¡Lo conseguí!.¡Como molo!" dijo Neji casi llorando de la emoción.

"No lo entiendo, has tardado medio día y eso que te pasas el día practicando..." dijo Lee algo extrañado, mientras todos le miraban con una gotita.

"Hablando de practicar, he dejado un entrenamiento a medias..." dijo Neji pensativo.

"¡Espera no te vayas!" dijo Shikamaru viéndole las intenciones. "Busca antes a Hinata, que para eso has activado el Byakugan..."

"Es verdad ¡ya no me acordaba te ba yo!" dijo Naruto riendo a carcajadas. "¿La ves, genio?"

"Er..." todos miraron a Neji, que parecía bastante concentrado. "¿Quién es Hinata?"

**CAAAAATAAAAACRAAAAACK!**

Todos se cayeron de espaldas con unas increíbles ganas de llorar por una parte y de moler a palos a Neji por otra. Estaban a punto de decantarse por la segunda pero reaccionaron demasiado lentamente, pues cuando se levantaron del suelo el chico ya no estaba. Maldicieron en voz baja y se quedaron allí sentados, resignados, hasta que se les hizo de noche.

"¿Aún estais aquí?" preguntó Neji extrañado, mientras volvía a colocarse la ropa esta vez bien y se ponía el protector en la frente.

"Se nos han quitado las ganas de todo" dijo Lee medio amargado.

"Bueno, ahí os quedais yo me tengo que ir a entrenar" dijo Neji empezando a caminar.

"Neji, podrías descansar un poco¿no?" dijo Shikamaru con enfado.

"Lo tuyo ya es puro vicio..." añadió Kiba con el mismo tono.

"Deja algo para los demás" dijo Sasuke también enfadado.

"¿De qué hablais?" dijo el chico sorprendido. "No, ahora es enserio. Mi tio me espera para un entrenamiento especial con Hinata-sama"

"Hablando de Hinata, mañana es su cumpleaños ¿vendreis a la fiesta que Shino y yo le hemos montado?" preguntó Kiba levantándose algo más animado.

"Claro, seguro que Hinata hace esos pastelitos que están tan buenos..." dijo Chouji casi babeando al pensar en la comida de la fiesta.

"Pobre Hinata, parece que sólo vas por la comida" dijo Shikamaru levantándose.

"Yo también tengo que irme" dijo Naruto poniendose en pie. "¡Aún no he envuelto el regalo de Hinata te ba yo!"

"Ay que ver que paciencia tiene la pobre Hinata-san..." bromeó Lee riendo al igual que los demás, que ya estaban dispuestos a marcharse. Sin embargo, unos fuertes instintos asesinos les paralizaron a todos de golpe.

"¿Adónde creeis que vais?" dijo Sasuke con llamas a su alrededor, los ojos rojos con el sharingan y una voz que parecía de ultratumba.

"¿P-Pero qué te pasa, S-Sasuke...?" dijo Naruto temblando de miedo, como los demás.

"Hemos estado todo el PIIII día de arriba para abajo, me caí del tejado de una casa de tres plantas y me caisteis todos encima, he tenido que soportar los abrazos de Ino, tuve que fregar los platos en el restaurante porque no podíamos pagar al cuenta..." decía Sasuke mientras su ira iba aumentando. "Todo eso para descubrir quién era esa tal Hinata...¿Y AHORA RESULTA QUE TODOS VOSOTROS LA CONOCÍAIS Y ENCIMA LE HABEIS MONTADO UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS MAÑANA?.¡YO OS MATO AQUÍ Y AHORA!" gritó Sasuke fuera de sí.

"¡Ah!.¡Que os referíais a Hyuuga Hinata! Haberlo dicho hombre, si es mi prima..." dijo Neji empezando a caminar hacia su casa tranquilamente.

"Es verdad, que tontos hemos sido...¡me voy que es tarde te ba yo!" dijo Naruto riendo marchándose también.

"Entonces quedamos en que la traes tú a mi casa a eso de las cinco¿no? Que no se note, tiene que ser una sorpresa..." dijo Kiba mientras Shino asentía con la cabeza.

"Tengo hambre ¿me invitas a comer, Shikamaru?"

"Que problemático, vamos a ver si encotramos a Asuma-sensei y nos paga la cena" dijo su amigo marchándose con él.

"¡Esperad, yo también me voy!" dijo Lee. "No te preocupes Sasuke, mañana si quieres seguimos buscando para pasar el rato..."

Sasuke se quedó de piedra al ver que todos se marchaban tan tranquilos. Se quedó solo varios minutos, mientras temblaba de rabia en silencio. Justo en ese momento pasó una rosa del desierto, que fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sasuke empezó a correr detrás de ella gritando como un poseso.

"¡MALDITA ROSA DE PIIIIII!.¡ME PIIIIIIII EN TUS PIIIIIII!.¡VAS A VER SI TE PIIIIIII, PEDAZO DE PIIIIIII...!" su voz se perdió en la lejanía.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

Paranoias de Tensai Seko:** _Parece mentira que yo haya escrito esto...¡estoy cerca de convertirme en Fumofukage! Wahahahahaha. Por cierto, os recuerdo que las 'rosas del desierto' son las bolas de paja esas que salen en las pelis del oeste en el momento cumbre en que todos están en silencio...es cierto que se llaman así, una amigo lo buscó y todo xD Además he visto que se han vuelto muy populares, porque en otros fanfics de por aquí también las he visto. Yeah, estoy creando modas y todo...xD Ahm, por cierto, gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review en el último capítulo de Naruto Fumofu: **Nae Toyama** (q casualidad q tenga a tu amiga en el msn¿kien es?O.O)**Miruru** (no te traumatices! espero q este chappi te ayude a olvidar...sino, siempre puedes darte a la bebida xD es coña, eh? ¬¬U), **Lovechii** (me estaba preocupando pq no me dejabas review¡me alegro de q tb te gustara y espero no decepcionarte! arigato!), **Rain** (wo, uno de los mejores fics q has leido? No te imaginas lo feliz q me hace leer eso...arigato!), **Espe** (itokoooooo, q pasa nen? xD Me hace muxa ilu q me dejes review, dime q te ha parecido este q ya si tu no me dices na me deprimo! Besos!), **Er Maki Shi** (a ver Diego, cómo tengo q decirte q no me llames 'nena' TT te perdono x ser tú... la parte de Sasuke y las trampas las escribí pensando en ti...tomátelo como kieras...xD), **Rimi** (wey! hace tiempo q no se na de ti! Ande te metes? o.o Weno, espero q te guste, ya sabes q tu opinión es importante pa mi xD ¡espero q te guste! viva la reviewspondencia! xD) **Dark Riona Chan** (yeah, como molan tus reviews, me río muxo contigo xica xD Espero q este fanfic te guste... no he podido publicar los 2 one-shouts el mismo día pq pierde emoción, xD), **Jaide** (Ey! Devuélveme a Gaara! Weno, dejo q te lo quedes un tiempo pq de momento no hay escenas en q salga él y no lo necesito xD Pero cuando tenga trabajo¡le kiero akí el primero! xD Arigato wapa!), **Lizarman** (hola te ba yo xD ¿si me canso del 'te ba yo'? La verdad es que un poco si q ralla, pero sin él, Naruto no sería el mismo xD ¡Dejame review te ba yo! Y actualiza tu fic q kiero ver a Neji en la duxa xD)_

**Este fic está dedicado a:**_ Lizarman, Haku, Miruru y Lily-imoto. Lizarman porque fue el primero en preguntarme '¿Quién es Hinata?' en uno de sus reviews, llegando a la conclusión de que era una invención de Shikamaru y nunca había existido, cosa que me hizo reir bastante. Haku por que me decía en su review: el lema del fic podría ser '¿Quién es Hinata?' A Miruru por ese nick que tanto me sorprendió, ya que no pensaba que tu '¿Quién es Hinata?' iba referido a mi fanfic Fumofu (casualidades de la vida que te tuviera agregada...jejeje) y a Lily-imoto porque me dijo que Naruto Fumofu podría haberse llamado '¿Quién es Hinata?' Una misma pregunta en diferentes situaciones que han dado como resultado este largo pero espero que divertido One-Shout. Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, y también haber podido contestar esa pregunta que nos come a todos la cabeza...¿Quién es Hinata?_

_Con mis mejores deseos para todos aquellos que se rien conmigo (o de mí, aún no lo tengo muy claro...) Si os ha gustado, dejad review e iré subiendo más one-shouts como este. Si os hace ilusión ver alguna historieta en particular en relación a Naruto, en clave de humor by Tensai Seko(osease: yo xD) no dudeis en darme vuestra idea y lo escribo (vamos, que acepto peticiones xD y retos ò.ó) Sólo decidme que queréis leer y yo lo escribo ò.ó Jya neeeee te ba yo!_

**No olvideis: dejar review xD visitar mi Space MSN, ni leer mis otros fanfics 'Naruto Fumofu' y 'Fighting Dreamers'**


	2. Un día en la Aldea del Sonido

**

* * *

**

UNA MANERA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO

By Tensai Seko

_**

* * *

**_

Un día en la Aldea del Sonido

Era un bonito día en Konoha. El sol brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban, los niños se perseguían unos a otros con metralladoras de juguete (n/a: que ricura de niños), la Hokage ya estaba borracha a pesar de ser sólo las nueve de la mañana, y lejos, muuuuuyyyy lejos, en la Villa Oculta del Sonido, un cincuentón que había muerto y resucitado incontables veces, llegando a superar el record del mismísimo Son Goku, se despertaba al escuchar la voz de su fiel servidor, esclavo, mano derecha, etc, etc, Kabuto.

"Orochimaruuuuu-saaaamaaaaa¡el desayuno está liiiiisto!" gritó con voz afeminada a través de la puerta.

_PIIII Kabuto, levantarme tan temprano con esos gritos de nenaza histérica. Aún no sé como sigue vivo...que coñazo de tío..._, pensó Orochimaru levantándose de la cama con pesadez.

Tras vestirse, salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina, dónde Kabuto ya había puesto la mesa, con un mantel celeste, dos velitas encendidas, incienso y un plato con dos huevos y una loncha de bacon doblada que parecía imitar una cara sonriente. El hombre entornó los ojos y se sentó en su silla de piel de serpiente sintética (n/a: recordad, akí podemos matar y torturar humanos, pero a los animales ni los tocamos ò.ó) dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Orochiiiiii-samaaaa, recuerda que tienes que tomarte las pastillas" dijo Kabuto dándole un vaso de agua con un puñado de pastillas de diferentes colores. "La del alzheimer, el parkinson, la tensión, el lumbago, la artritis, el coresterol y las varices (n/a: resucitado o no, el hombre ya tiene una edad delicada ù.ú)"

"Gracias Kabuto" dijo el hombre metiéndose todas las pastillas de golpe en la boca. Cuando su ayudante se giró contento, el hombre las escupió todas y se las dio al perro que Kabuto se había encontrado en la basura hacía un par de semanas. _Bendito chucho...así, cómetelas todas que ya verás la marcha que te dan...Eso, buen chucho, y ahora el desayuno también, eso...así...eres más útil que el petardo de tu dueño_.(n/a: he dicho que no tocamos a los animales, ahora drogarlos...lo lo lo...)

Tras el desayuno, que se comió el pobre perro que no tenía culpa de nada, Orochimaru salió de la cocina dejando a un feliz Kabuto fregando los platos tarareando el ending 'Harumonia' alegremente. El hombre entró en su oficina y se sentó en una silla de piel de serpiente sintética de plástico que se rompió nada más sentarse. Con un resoplido, el hombre cogió el interfono.

"¡Kabuto, la silla de mi despacho se ha roto!.¡Mándame otra!"

"Aish, me sabe supermal jefazo, pero es que no nos quedan sillas de esas...como no quiera una de piel sintética de avestruz..." dijo Kabuto melosamente.

"¿Avestruz?.¿Tenemos de eso?" preguntó extrañado. "¡Da igual, yo la quiero de serpiente y la quiero YA!"

"Pero es que no tenemos, Orochiiii-saaamaaaa..."

"¿Cómo qué no tenemos? Y los ninjas inmigrantes que tenemos encerrados en el sótano para qué están¿eh? Que trabajen hombre, que trabajen" se quejó Orochimaru.

"Bueeeeno, haré lo que pueda majete" dijo Kabuto cortando la comunicación. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

"¿Y ahora quién PIIII es?" gruñó mirando a la puerta, que se abrió entrando un chico joven y alto, de pelo negro y largo recogido en una coleta, vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas. El joven iba acompañado con una cosa (n/a: aún no sabemos si es un hombre o una trucha, pero se investigará ò.ó) de piel y pelo azul, que iba con una caña de pescar más grande que él. "¡Itachi-sama, cuánto tiempo! Pasa y acomódate, por favor" dijo con exagerada amabilidad. "Tú Kisame no, que me lo mojas todo..." la pescadilla andante suspiró con resignación.

"¿Qué me acomode dónde si no hay silla?" dijo el chico arqueando una ceja. Se hizo un silencio y una rosa del desierto pasó entre ellos. "Bah, da igual¿tienes lo mío?"

"Claro, recién salido de la fábrica" dijo Orochimaru abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y sacando una cajita. Itachi se acercó y miró lo que había dentro: dos lentillas rojas y negras únicas en el mundo. "¿Qué te parecen?"

"No están mal, imitan muy bien el Mangekyo Sharingan..." dijo el adolescente satisfecho. "Aunque son bastante caras..."

"Son muy difíciles de hacer..." dijo el hombre serpiente asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿No te saldría más barato conseguir hacer el Mangekyo Sharingan de verdad, en lugar de comprarte estas lentillas que duran dos meses?"

"¿No sería más fácil hacerlo, no sería más fácil hacerlo?" repitió Itachi poniendo una voz de niña pequeña. Después miró a Orochimaru con enfado. "Ya está el PIIII listo que todo lo sabe abriendo la PIII boca. ¡Qué fácil es hablar! Que sepas que es muy difícil hacer el Mangekyo Sharingan tío listo, tendría que entrenarme y paso"

"Bu-Bueno, a mí me da igual, me das mucho dinero..." dijo Orochimaru mirando al chico con una gotita. "¿Queréis algo más?"

"¡Yo sí!" exclamó Kisame entusiasmado. Los otros dos le miraron extrañados. "Verás, es que soy un atún cualquiera y me gustaría ser Calvo..." Itachi y Orochimaru se cayeron de espaldas.

"Para eso hay que tener estudios chaval" dijo Orochimaru con una gotita. Pulsó de nuevo el interfono. "Kabuto, ven a mi despacho que tengo que darte un cheque para que lo ingreses"

"Vooooyyyy" dijo el chico. Enseguida apareció Kabuto por la puerta, con unos rulos en la cabeza, una mascarilla facial y una bata rosa. Itachi le pasó el cheque y el chico se marchó tan tranquilamente como había entrado.

"Sé que es algo rarito, pero me da pena echarle, lleva mucho tiempo conmigo..." dijo Orochimaru sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

"A mí me lo vas a decir, que me pasa lo mismo con Kisame" suspiró Itachi, haciendo que su compañero pez empezara a llorar en silencio. "En fin, que yo me voy ya que tengo reunión"

"¿Aún estás en la Secta esa de Akatsuki?"

"Pues sí" dijo resignado. "Es que una vez que entras, es muy difícil salir. En fin¡nos vemos dentro de dos meses!" el chico abrió la puerta encontrándose de nuevo con Kabuto, que seguía igual que antes. "Mira que hay gente rara en el mundo..." murmuró marchándose por dónde había venido.

"Jo Itachi, yo quiero ser Calvo..." murmuró Kisame deprimido.

"Tranquilo Kisame, que cuando lleguemos a casa te hago el _katon_ en el pelo y ya eres calvo..." sus voces se perdieron en el pasillo.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Kabuto?.¿Tienes mi silla?" preguntó Orochimaru impaciente.

"No, la silla no está, pero es que ha venido el grupo excursionista de la Villa Oculta de Konoha... dicen que tenían reserva en el balneario" dijo el chico extrañado.

_La bruja de Tsunade...con el rollo ese de que si no hago lo que ella quiere me denuncia a inmigración, no veas como se aprovecha la muy PIIII_, pensó Orochimaru suspirando.

"¿Viene la vieja Tsunade?"

"Sí y ha venido junto con unos mocosos¿qué les digo?"

"Nada, tú ni salgas. Ya iré yo a recibirles..." dijo Orochimaru saliendo de su despacho y caminando hacia la entrada, dónde pudo ver a la mujer, que pegaba gritos histéricos a los chavales que les acompañaba. Los ojos del hombre brillaron cuando vio a un chico de pelo negro y corto que se insultaba con un escandaloso rubio. _Jejeje, si mal no recuerdo ese es el hermano pequeño de Itachi...Uchiha Sasuke...el único superviviente de aquella matanza, que busca venganza y poder...jejeje...con este chaval fijo que me hago de oro, sobretodo si es tan tonto como su hermano..._(n/a: q va a ser q sí xD), pensó Orochimaru frotándose las manos y acercándose a la mujer. "¡Tsunade, cuanto tiempo! Estás fabulosa..."

"Menos peloteo que me aburres" dijo la mujer con enfado. "Vengo para...ya sabes 'qué'"

"Ah, sí, ya sé el 'qué'..." dijo el hombre pensativo. "Pero, si quieres que sea un secreto¿por qué te traes a estos gili...ejem, ejem...adorables chavales...contigo?"

"Pues resulta que..."

-----FLASH BACK-----(Un rato antes en Konoha...)

Era un bonito día en la Aldea del Sonido. Las serpientes iban y venían asustando al personal, los ninjas inmigrantes hacían sillas de piel sintética de avestruz encerrados en un sótano, Kabuto hacía el desayuno tarareando 'Harmonia' y Orochimaru tenía un ataque de ansiedad por culpa de lo mal que cantaba su ayudante. Y lejos, muuuuuyyyyy lejos, en la Aldea de Konoha, una vieja cincuentona famosa por perder todo lo que apostaba y ser una borracha, pero a la que aún así habían convertido en Hokage (n/a: era ella o el ser más pervertido del planeta (lease: Jiraiya)), ya estaba medio borracha.

"PIIIII niños persiguiéndose con las PIIIII metralladoras de los PIIIIIII tan temprano. ¡Shizune, que se carguen a esos niños!" gritó la mujer con enfado. "¡Y trae otra botellita de sake!"

"¡Pero si son sólo las nueve de la mañana!.¿Cómo puedes estar ya borracha?" exclamó su ayudante cuando entró y la vio casi por los suelos. "Anda, arréglese un poco que hoy toca ir a ver a Orochimaru"

"¡Es verdad!.¡Tenía cita con él el martes!" dijo Tsunade levantándose.

"¿El martes? Pos ya estamos a sábado..." dijo Shizune con una gotita. La Hokage no la escuchó y salió de su despacho.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo, Shizune?"

"No es por no ir, pero es que he quedado con Iruka para que me dé repaso de francés y con lo mala estudiante que soy, fijo que pasamos toooooda la tarde estudiando" dijo la chica sonriendo e imaginándose cosas raras.

"¿Francés? Si no lo necesitas, los FanSub se encargan de subtitularlo todo..." al ver que Shizune no reaccionaba, Tsunade sacudió la cabeza, cogió una botellita de sake 'para el camino' y salió del edificio. Sin embargo, no había llegado a la salida del pueblo cuando una voz chillona le detuvo.

"¡Ey, vieja Tsunade te ba yo!" gritó Naruto corriendo hacia ella. La mujer buscó un sitio para esconderse, pero gracias al alcohol (o eso quería pensar) no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el rubio la alcanzó. "¿Dónde vas tan temprano? No es propio de ti madrugar..."

"Voy al paro a arreglar unos papeles. Anda, vete a dar el coñazo a otro" dijo Tsunade impaciente.

"¿Al paro? Ya sabía yo que no durarías mucho como Hokage, con lo borracha y vieja que er..." un puñetazo que le envió hasta la otra punta del pueblo le impidió acabar la frase. Tsunade repsiró hondo para calmarse y se giró dispuesta a marcharse, pero ahí estaba otra vez el rubio.

"¡PIIIII Naruto!.¿De dónde PIIIIII sales?.¡Si te acabo de enviar a la PIIIII!" gritó histérica.

"Oh, eso era un bunshin" dijo Naruto riendo entre dientes.

_Condenado crío..._, pensó la mujer con un tic nervioso en el ojo. "Bueno¿se puede saber qué haces por aquí?.¿No tendrías que estar entrenando?"

"Que va, Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que vendría hoy a las siete de la mañana, pero como ya le conocemos, pues nos presentamos diez horas tarde. Así sólo tenemos que esperarle unas dos o tres horas" explicó el rubio contento.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento, un hombre de pelo gris lloraba en silencio y en soledad. _Para una vez que llego a la hora, y estos no vienen...si eso me pasa por no avisar..._, pensó Kakashi suspirando.

Volviendo a la puerta de salida de Konoha, Tsunade intentaba quitarse de encima a Naruto, pero no había manera. Aquel niño sabía molestar cuando se lo proponía.

"¡Está bien Naruto tú ganas! Puedes acompañarme..." dijo la mujer desesperada. El niño empezó a dar botes de alegría.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?.¿Al paro a buscarte un nuevo trabajo? No sé yo si a tu edad querrán contratarte..." dijo Naruto pensativo. La mujer fue a golpearle de nuevo pero se contuvo, pensando en las arrugas que le iban a salir por el estrés.

"Nos vamos a ver a un viejo amigo que tiene un balneario por aquí cerca" dijo Tsunade sin ganas. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron.

"¡Woooooooooo!.¡Siempre he querido ir a un balneario te ba yo!" empezó a dar saltitos, pero se detuvo de pronto mirando a la mujer. "¿Por qué quieres que vayamos solos? No querrás aprovecharte de un niño indefenso como yo¿verdad?" La Hokage se cayó al suelo de espaldas.

"¡Pero que PIIIIIII dices!" gritó histérica. "¡A mi no me gustan tan jóvenes, además, eres tú quien se acopla, no yo quien te invita! Dios, hoy me muero de una ataque al corazón, fijo..."

"Yo no me fío, voy a buscar a alguien que me acompañe..." dijo Naruto subiéndose a un árbol. De pronto, de nadie sabe dónde, sacó un megáfono y unos amplificadores y antes de gritar, Tsunade tuvo el tiempo justo de taparse los oídos para no quedarse sorda de golpe. "¡La vieja Tsunade nos lleva a un balneario!.¿Quién viene?" la frase retumbó por toda la Aldea, pero no hubo contestación.

"Ala¿contento? Nadie quiere venir, así que vámonos antes de que..."

"¡Es gratis te ba yo!" gritó Naruto de nuevo. De pronto, un grupo de genins se plantó frente a la Hokage más rápido que el verlo.

"¡Un balneario!.¡Podré ver a Sasuke-kun en bañador!" gritó Sakura contenta.

"¡Y yo podré quitarme las espinillas!" dijo Ino dando saltitos.

"Dejan entrar perros¿no?"

"Tranquilo Kiba, si no te dejan entrar ya te contará Akamaru lo que hay dentro" dijo Shino encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Comida gratis!"

"Que problemático..."

"Esto es cosa del destino, fijo..."

"¿Puede acompañarnos Gai-sensei?"

"¡NO!" gritaron todos. Tsunade les miró con los ojos redondos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo.

"Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe...¿PERO DE DÓNDE PIIIII HA SALIDO TANTA GENTEEEE!"

-----FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----

"Y eso es lo que ha pasado..." dijo Tsunade dejando escapar un respiro. "Pero bueno, tú deja que se entretengan en las instalaciones y a lo nuestro"

"Cla-Claro Tsunade..." dijo Orochimaru con una gotita. "¿Qué tendré que hacerte hoy?"

"Pues quiero que me repases las arrugas, que me quites un poco de culo y me lo pongas en el pecho, y luego que Kabuto me haga la pedicura que el otro día me dejó divina" dijo la mujer empezando a caminar pasillo abajo ella sola. Orochimaru suspiró.

"Oye tú, tío raro¿podemos hacer lo que queramos?" preguntó Naruto mirándole con desconfianza.

"En realidad no..."

"Genial, entonces nos vemos luego" dijo Sasuke marchándose junto con los demás. Orochimaru suspiró y, aunque no se dio cuenta, le había salido una cana.

* * *

Orochimaru no necesitó anestesia local para dormir a Tsunade, pues la mujer ya estaba tan borracha que se durmió en cuanto se tumbó en la mesa de operaciones. Dejó a unos subordinados suyos de encargados y salió dispuesto a buscar a la que sería su nueva fuente de ingresos: Uchiha Sasuke. Tras un rato dando vueltas por allí, por fin encontró a varios de los chavales que iban antes con él. 

"Ey chicos¿lo pasáis bien?" preguntó el hombre serpiente acercándose a ellos, que estaban dentro de una de las piscinas.

"Muy bien" dijo un chico de pelo castaño; su perro ladró dándole la razón.

"E-Esto... aquí no se puede entrar con chuchos y mucho menos bañarlos" dijo Orochimaru con una gotita.

"¿Los ñam ves Kiba ñam? Te lo ñam dije..." dijo un chico gordito que comía patatillas.

"¡Comer tampoco se puede!" gritó el viejo señalándole alarmado. "¡Seguridad, sacad a estos mocosos de aquí!"

"¿Mocoso yo? Te voy a dar una que lo vas a flipar¡Akamaru ataca!" gritó Kiba señalando a Orochimaru. El dueño de las instalaciones tuvo el tiempo justo para salir y cerrar la puerta, escuchando el golpe que dio el perro al estamparse contra ella.

"Tendré que preguntarles a otros..." dijo el hombre caminando de nuevo por el pasillo. Entonces, se encontró con cuatro chicas que estaban frente a un salón de belleza y los ojos le brillaron. _Jejejeje, las mujeres también son una buena fuente de ingresos, y si las engancho jóvenes, mejor que mejor..._ "Hola niñas¿os gusta el balneario?"

"Pues... el agua de las piscinas está sucia" dijo una niña con dos moños.

"Los tíos que dan los masajes son más feos que la fusión de Jiraiya y el tercer Hokage" dijo la rubia.

"Hay tantos pasillos que he perdido de vista a Sasuke-kun..." dijo una pelirrosa mientras miraba a un lado y a otro buscándole.

"E-e-e-e-e-e..." Tenten le dio un toquecito en la cabeza a la chica. "Eso" todos la miraron con una gotita.

"Bueno, pero no habéis visto el salón de belleza¿verdad?" dijo Orochimaru sonriendo mientras se frotaba las manos. "Seguro que os gusta, una vez que lo probeis ya no podréis desengancharos, wahahahaha. Venga entrad dentro" dijo empujándolas literalmente. "Que alguien se encargue de estas chicas..."

"Yo mismo" dijo Kabuto mirándolas sonriendo.

"V-Vale..." murmuró Orochimaru. _Este tío está por todas partes, empieza a dar miedo..._

"A ver qué podemos haceros... para empezar, yo a ti te cortaría el pelo" dijo mirando a la chica de los moños. "Te daría un look más desenfadado, moderno y como tu cara es gorda te la haría más fina"

"Pues no estaría mal, porque tener que recogérmelo cada día en dos moños es un coñazo y encima..." de pronto, a Tenten se le hinchó una venita en la frente. "Oye¿me has llamado gorda?" dijo levantando el puño amenazadoramente.

"¡Claro que no!" intervino Orochimaru riendo nervioso. _Maldito Kabuto¡va a espantarme a la clientela si las insulta en la cara!_ Su ayudante miró entonces a la rubia.

"Uy mona, el rubio oxigenado ya no se lleva... yo te ponía color castaño y lentillas marrones; aprovechando que lo tienes largo un recogido no te vendría mal... tal vez dos moñitos..." dijo Kabuto mirando a la chica, que le miraba con una gotita.

"Yo no soy rubia oxigenada... además, si me pones así seré como Tenten y tendré la cara gorda" se quejó Ino.

"¿Me va a llamar gorda a mí, barbie de plástico?" gritó la castaña con enfado.

"¡Ja!.¡Mas quisiera la Barbie parecerse a mí!" contestó la rubia.

"Esto no va bien..." murmuró Orochimaru. Justo por allí pasaban Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke.

"Mirad¡Sakura-saaaan!.¡Tan bella como siempre!" dijo Lee con corazones como ojos.

"¿Sakura?.¡Ostia que me ve!" gritó Sasuke saliendo por patas como un desesperado.

"¡Sasuke-kuuuuun!" gritaron Orochimaru y Sakura a la vez, corriendo detrás de él.

"¡Rubia teñida!"

"¡Gorda!"

"C-c-c-c-c-c..." Ino y Tenten le dieron un golpe en la cabeza con ganas, de manera que Hinata se comió el suelo cayendo justo delante de Neji, Lee y Naruto. "Calmaos..."

"Cualquiera pregunta qué ha pasado aquí te ba yo..." murmuró Naruto mirando la escena con una gotita.

"Que problemático..."

"Vamos a intentar pararlas Neji" dijo Lee agarrando a su amigo, que miraba al suelo, dónde estaba Hinata tirada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Neji?"

"¡El Souke de rodillas ante el Bouke!.¡Es un momento glorioso! Wahahahahaha" gritó el Hyuuga eufórico. Después de media hora riendo, Lee le dio un toque en la cabeza. "¿Y tú por qué me pegas?"

"¡Eres como Hinata! A ella si le das un toque en la cabeza habla y si te lo damos a ti te callas... debe de ser una barrera de sangre como el Byakugan..."

"Mira que te lo decía... no te ajustes tanto el mono verde que luego la sangre no te llega a la cabeza... y así te has quedado por no hacerme caso..." dijo Neji negando con la cabeza. De pronto algo se le colgó al cuello.

"¡Neji!.¡Dile a esa rubia de bote que el pelo largo no me hace gorda!"

"Suéltate Tenten, no veas como pesas..." el chico se calló al ver la cara de psicópata que tenía su compañera. "¿G-Gorda tú?.¡Gordo yo! Si siempre estás comiendo cereales para los pajaritos¿cómo vas a estar gorda tú?.¡Eso es envidia! Je, je, je..."

"Neji..." gruñó su compañera. "¡No me times que no soy tonta!"

"Lo digo en serio... mira¿sabes que te haría yo? Mechas pelirrojas" dijo Neji sudando como nunca, viendo cada vez más cerca el puño de su amiga. Sin embargo, Tenten pareció calmarse y le miró con curiosidad.

"¿Mechas pelirrojas?"

"C-Claro, el pelo largo va mucho con tu estilo, no te lo puedes cortar... pero si te hicieras mechas estarías más guapa¿verdad Lee?"

"Hombre, yo prefiero el pelo rosa..." dijo el chico pensativo.

"¿Y yo qué me hago?.¿Y yo que me hago?" preguntó Ino dando botecitos delante de Neji, cuya gotita ya no le cabía en la cabeza.

"Pues...¿unos rizos...?" dijo el Hyuuga aún temiendo por su vida.

"Vale" dijeron las dos chicas sonrientes.

"Ey chico, tú tienes mano en esto¿no te interesaría un trabajito de esclavo y cobrando una PIIII para este veranito?" preguntó Kabuto mirando a Neji.

"Eh...creo que no, gracias" dijo el chico con una gotita.

"Oye¿y si yo me pongo el pelo azul qué?" dijo Naruto sonriente. Lee, Shikamaru y Neji se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. "¿Qué pasa, qué he dicho te ba yo?"

* * *

Sakura y Orochimaru pararon jadeando y sudando por la carrera. No había manera de encontrar a Sasuke, que había resultado ser más rápido que ellos. 

"PIIIII Sasuke-kun¿dónde se ha metido?.¡Cuando le vea le pondré la correa, le azotaré, me pondré el vestido de cuero negro y...!" la rabia de Sakura fue disminuyendo hasta entrar en trance mientras le caía la baba imaginándose vete tú a saber que guarradas.

"En Konoha están todos locos...claro, me fui yo y les traumaticé de por vida, si es que cuando uno está bueno..." dijo Orochimaru fantaseando también pero con él mismo.

Sasuke aprovechó la distracción para pasar disimuladamente tras ellos y entrar en una habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta suspiró aliviado, aunque poco le duró la tranquilidad cuando escuchó unas voces muy familiares tras él.

"Nos hemos perdido, Itachi-san..."

"Eso creo, pescadilla..."

"Estaba yo pensando¿y si empiezo a estudiar ahora podré llegar a ser Calvo? Dicen que para aprender nunca es tarde..."

"Es que tú por mucho que estudies no te sacarás ni el graduado, eres más tonto que als gallinas"

"¡Tú!" gritó Sasuke señalándole acusadormante. Los otros dos le miraron asombrados.

"Vaya, vaya...encontrarte por aquí...jujuju" dijo Itachi.

"¿Le conoces, Itachi-san?" preguntó el pescado que le acompañaba.

"Pues... ahora mismo no me suena la verdad" Sasuke se cayó de espaldas.

"¡Soy tu hermano pequeño!.¡Llevo años entrenando para vengarme de ti!" gritó el chaval con enfado.

"¿Para vengarte de mí? Pero que antipático¿qué te he hecho yo?" dijo Itachi haciendo pucheritos. "¿Has oído Kisame? Me quiere hacer pupa..."

"Traquilo Itachi-san, todo saldrá bien..." dijo acariciándole para que se tranquilizara. "Ala, estarás contento¿no? Ahora le tendré llorando toda la tarde"

"¿Eh?" Sasuke les miraba alucinando. "P-Pero...¡me borró el especial de navidad de los Teletubis!.¡Salía Pikachu como estrella invitada!.¡Eso no lo hace un buen hermano!"

"La verdad es que eso es tener muy mala leche, Itachi...los Teletubis son sagrados..." dijo Kisame negando con la cabeza.

"Pero es que lo borré para grabar el último capítulo de 'La casa de la pradera'..."

"Hombre, es una decisión difícil..." dijo la pescadilla cruzándose de brazos. "Mejor vamos a dejarlo en empate...¿vale?"

"¡Ni hablar!.¡No me he pasado 140 capítulos diciendo que me voy a vengar para luego verle y no vengarme!.¡Me van a tomar por tonto!" se quejó Sasuke. "Ya verás Itachi¡te voy a meter el Chidori por el PIIIIII!"

"Vale pues yo...esto...a ver que hago...¡ya sé, cierra un momento los ojos!" el chico se giró y sacó una cajita que abrió para luego ponerse algo en los ojos; cuando terminó se giró hacia su hermano.

"¿Puedo abrirlos ya?" preguntó Sasuke mientras se pasaba el Chidori de una mano a la otra para entretenerse.

"Sí, ya puedes abrirlos" dijo Itachi con voz grave. Cuando los abrió, el Uchiha pequeño abrió la boca sorprendido.

"¡El Mangekyo Sharingan!.¡Yo lo quiero!" gritó dando saltitos como los niños pequeños. "Venga hermano, si me lo das te perdono lo de los Teletubis..."

"Ni de coña te los doy¿tú sabes el pastón que me han costado? Los ahorros de toda la vida y no poder pagarme el psicólogo durante los próximos seis meses por lo menos" dijo Itachi negando con la cabeza.

"¡Entonces no me dejas elección!.¡Chido...!"

"¡Sasuke-kun!" de pronto, dos cosas se colgaron de su cuello: Ino y Sakura.

"Llevamos un rato buscándote¡ya nos vamos te ba yo!" dijo Naruto sonriente.

"¿Te gustan mis rizos, Sasuke-kun?" dijo Ino empezando a arrastrarle fuera de la habitación.

"Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda..." se burló Sakura, también arrastrándole.

"¡No, quiero vengarme, soltadme!" dijo Sasuke intentando librarse de aquellas dos sin mucho éxito.

"Que cobarde, ha sido ver mis lentillas y salir corriendo..." dijo Itachi sonriendo orgulloso. "Si es que para algo soy el malo más malo"

"Bueno, dejaremos que se lo crea..." suspiró Kisame. "¿Vamos a la sauna?"

"Cualquier cosa por librarme de la reunión con Akatsuki. Porque mira que son pelmas...que si ahora mata a este, ahora mata a aquel otro... luego tenemos mala fama¿cómo no vamos a tenerla si vamos por ahí cargándonos a la gente de esa manera? Si es que..."

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando llegaron a Konoha, por lo que estaban cansados. Tsunade se giró hacia la pandilla de chavales que les seguía toda sonriente, pues habían hecho un trabajo excelente con ella. 

"Bueno chavales¿lo habéis pasado bien?" preguntó contenta.

"No he podido vengarme de mi hermano..." murmuró Sasuke cabizbajo.

"Quiero recuperar mi color de pelo..." murmuró Tenten. "¿Las mechas se van con lejía, Neji?" el chico la miró unos segundos algo asustado.

"C-Claro" dijo finalmente, dejando contenta a la chica y haciendo que los demás le miraran con una gotita.

"Y encima no hay ni rastro de Shino..." murmuró Kiba suspirando.

"¿Qué nos hemos dejado a Shino?" preguntó Tsunade alarmada. "Bueno, si alguien pregunta está en una misión con su padre..."

"¿Y si pregunta su padre te ba yo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Está en una misión con su equipo, lógica aplastante" dijo la Hokage, mientras la miraban con una gotita.

"Pues yo me lo he pasado bien" dijo Lee contento. "¡Siento como la llama de la juventud arde en mí!"

"Lo que está ardiendo es tu mono verde, has pisado una colilla..." dijo Sakura señalando sus pantalones, que estaban ardiendo a base de bien.

"¡Kyaaaaah!" gritó Lee rodando por el suelo para apagarse. "¡Esta no es la llama que quiero que arda!.¡Esta me quema!.¡Que alguien me ayude!"

"Que día más largo..." murmuró Ino.

"Bueno, por lo menos nos han dado estos bolígrafos de regalo te ba yo" dijo Naruto repartiendo uno a cada uno.

"Y yo he visto al Souke humillado ante mí...wahahahaha" dijo Neji sonriente. "Por cierto¿y Hinata-sama?"

"¿También nos la hemos dejado?" dijo Tsunade alarmada. "Un momento¿Hinata¿Y esa quién es?"

"Pues es..." Neji se detuvo y miró a sus compañeros, que le miraban esperando su respuesta, y no pudo evitar sonreír vilmente. "No es nadie, me he equivocado...jejeje..."

"Aaaahhh" murmuraron todos.

"Venga todos para casa que ya es tarde..." dijo Tsunade marchándose.

"Es verdad, la peli del plus debe de estar a punto de empezar..." dijo Neji alarmado.

"Yo voy a cenar ramen te ba yo"

"Que problemáticos sois, me voy a dormir..."

"Yo tengo que lavarme el pelo con lejía, a ver si se me olvida..."

"No he podido vengarme..."

"¿Quieres que te consuele, Sasuke-kun?" y así cada uno fue tirando para su casa mientras un chico vestido de verde seguía siendo deborado por las llamas.

* * *

Kabuto entontró a Orochimaru en medio del pasillo, con más ojeras que de costumbre y mirando a su alrededor ausente, como si no viera nada. 

"¿Orochiiii-saaaama?"

"Esos niñatos, me han destrozado el local y encima se han ido sin pagar..." dijo el hombre medio llorando. "Me han hundido, me han arruinado..."

"Lo peor de todo es que han robado todos los bolígrafos, que mala gente, osea que fuerte" dijo Kabuto negando con la cabeza indignado. De pronto, Orochimaru se cayó de espaldas al suelo con espuma saliéndole por la boca. "¡Oh, no!.¡Orochiiii-saaama ha muerto!"

"¡No me he muerto, sólo estoy en estado de shock!" se quejó el viejo desde el suelo.

"¿Qué no te has muerto?" Kabuto miró a ambos lados por si venía alguien y al comprobar que estaban solos empezó a darle patadas a su jefe.

"¿Qué PIII haces!" gritó Orochimaru mientras recibía patadas por todas partes.

"¡Tu te mueres como que yo me llamo Kabuto!.¡PIIIII viejo de PIIIIIII, muérete ya y déjame la PIIIII herencia de una PIIII vez!" gritó histérico mientras le daba patadas.

"¡Resucitaré y me vengaré de ti!"

Y así fue como en un día, Naruto y sus amigos hundieron el negocio de Orochimaru y le llevaron hasta la muerte. Bueno, a la muerte le llevó Kabuto, pero da igual. Mañana sería otro día, tanto en Konoha como en la Aldea Oculta del Sonido.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

Paranoias de Tensaio Seko:** _Woooolaaaaa te ba yo! Este fic no sé ni como ha salido, simplemente empecé a escribir una carta para mi tía la de Burgos y salió esto xD En principio iba a subir primero el de Shino, perole dejé leer este a un amigo y me dijo que ya estaba tardando en subirlo xD Vamos a los reviews:_

_**Jaide** chica, te imagino delante del ordenador con la cara azul de aguantarte la risa y a tus padres en al cama diciéndote que te vayas a dormir¡por eso mismo yo tengo el ordenador en una casa a parte de la casa! Sí, suena chungo, pero es verdad...tengo una caseta en el jardín y allí tengo el ordenador y eso... bueno¡q siempre eres la primera¿cómo lo haces? Tendrían q darte un premio¡dime q te ha parecido este!_

_**Rimi2**¿te gustan las rosas del desierto? He creado moda, ahora las puedes encontrar por todos lados xD Tendría q haberles puesto el copyright ú.ù Bueno, Lee se emocionó con lo de ver crecer la hierba, creo q de tan bueno q es llega a ser tonto xD Y Neji es normal q pase el día 'entrenando', sino no sería un genio xD_

_**Miruru-chan**¡Has hecho podio! xD Me rio de q te rías con mi fic (eso me dijiste tú, no? xD) El caso es q no sé como se me ocurren algunas cosas, simplemente salen... Mola la lógica aplastante de Shikamaru, eh? Bueno¡deja review! No sé pa q te lo recuerdo, tu siempre me dejas xP_

_**Lovechii**¿te echo esperar muxo?Espero q la espera haya merecido la pena¡gracias x tus revies q me encantan!_

_**SakuraHaruno**, q wai q te gusten mis paranoias de Naruto n.n Espero q cuando llegues el 26 de agosto me dejes review (estaré alerta xD) Xcierto, soy una chica, no un chico...jejeje..._

_**Maki**... nene xD Q me gusta parodiar a Sasuke? No se pq lo dices... xD Tio, es q es un personaje q da para muxo, me encanta reírme de él xD Y claro, Neji entrena SIEMPRE conmigo, yo le doy todo lo q necesita xD Wenu, como ves te hago caso y lo subo¡deja review q sé donde vives ¬¬!_

_**Temari-chan**¡cuánto tiempo! Q contenta me pones cuando me dices q te gustan mis parodias, no sólo esta sino tb Naruto Fumofu, se me salen las lágrimitas, jejeje. Espero no decepcionarte con este ò.ó_

_**Espe-itoko**... y pensar q en estos momento yo estoy en esta PIIII isla pasando un PIIII calir q te mueres y tú estás en Cadiz pasándolo bien¡cómo te envidio! La próxima vez me meto en la maleta y voy contigo ò.ó Xcierto, el One-Shout de parodia sobre Gaara q me pediste casi está¡tal vez sea el próximo q suba! Sigue dándome ideas¡Mucho besos pa ti y la family!_

_**Rimi**¿Sigo en mi punto? Si eso es bueno, me alegro n.n Lo de hacer el fanfic juntas no era coña, va en serio... a ver si encontramos un tema wai xD ¡Besos wapa!_

_¿Vosotros qué pensais? Sea lo que sea¡decídmelo con flores! No, esperad, eso es el eslogan de un anuncio... ¡decídmelo con reviews! (Ahora sí) O si os apetece, decídmelo con cheques xP ¡Nos vemos en el próximo one-shout! Jya neeeee!_

_**Lección ninja número 6 por Itachi Uchiha: **A ver, se regala trucha de metro ochenta, adiestrada, lista para abusar de ella o para comer... aunque yo no me la comería x si acaso..._

_.-Oye bonito, que esto no es un tablón de anuncios, tienes q dejar la lección del ninja número 6 ¬¬_

_.-Ahm, es verdad, perdona Tensai... Vuelvo a empezar: Estamos reclutando a gente para la secta Aktsuki; si eres ambicioso, te has cargado a tu familia, quieres dominar el Mundo y no te importa pintarte las uñas ni llevar una bata que parece sacada del armario de la Barbie de imitación¡contacta con nosotros! No se admiten animales, ni gente sin antecedente, ni Testigos de Jehovakage infiltrados._

_.-Itachi...¿tú quieres morir joven? ¬¬_

_.-Q era broma mujer...q poco aguante...-.-u** ¡Lección ninja número 6! Esto es una cadena, si la rompes y no dejas review, Kisame se te aparecerá en tu casa y te convertirá en pescadilla¡allá tú con lo q elijas! ¬o¬ **¿Lo he hecho bien, Tensai? n.n _

_.-Eh... ahora vengo voy a dejarme un review a mí misma no sea cosa q venga la trucha esa a buscarme..._

_.-Pues yo casi q también voy... _


	3. Los ojos de Shino

**

* * *

**

UNA MANERA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO

By Tensai Seko

_**

* * *

Quiero ver, conocer y confirmar¡los ojos de Shino! **_

El entrenamiento matinal había terminado para el equipo 7. Sakura estaba intentando enredar a Sasuke, que intentaba quitársela de encima, cuando Naruto les miró sonriendo tontamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de sus dos compañeros, pues sabían que esa sonrisa siempre venía incluida en un inútil plan de verle la cara a su profesor.

"¿No queréis saber como son?" dijo el chico riendo entre dientes.

"Hemos intentado verle la cara miles de veces Naruto ¡no nos hagas perder más el tiempo!" gritó Sakura impaciente. De pronto, sin embargo, le miró extrañada. "Un momento... ¿cómo son? Eso es plural ¿a qué te refieres?"

"La cara de Kakashi-sensei ha pasado al olvido, se abre una nueva etapa de investigación en nuestras vidas, algo mucho más interesante y..." un puñetazo por parte de la pelirosa le interrumpió. "¿Por qué me has pegado, Sakura-chyyyaaannn?"

"Deja de hacer el tonto y dilo de una vez" dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

"¡Ah sí!.¡Quiero ver los ojos de Shino te ba yo!" exclamó el rubio sonriendo de nuevo como al principio. Sus dos compañeros le miraron con una gotita. "Vamos pensadlo bien, Kakashi-sensei es demasiado listo para nosotros porque es un jounin, pero Shino¡ese no nos llega ni a la suela de los zapatos! Wahahahahaha"

"Vaya chorrada, yo me abro..." dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta.

"Es verdad..." dijo Sakura forzando una sonrisa. Inner: _¡Shannarooooo!.¿Por qué tiene que ser tan aguafiestas este tío? Con lo bueno que está y lo soso que es el PIII..._

"Bah, quién te necesita... de todas formas, Shino es más fuerte que tú, tuvo que ayudarte a luchar contra Kankuro tras el examen Chuunin..." canturreó Naruto mirando hacia el cielo, con los brazos tras la cabeza. Sasuke se paró de golpe y se giró hacia él con los ojos rojos de rabia.

"¡Le quitaré esas gafas aunque sea a golpes!.¡Vamos!"

"Que simple eres Sasuke-kun..." murmuró la pelirrosa siguiéndoles.

* * *

Encontraron a Shino justo en el momento en que se marchaba a su casa tras su entrenamiento. El equipo 7 esperó a que se fuera para después salir corriendo hacia Kiba y Hinata, que iban caminando juntos. 

"¿Es necesario que pidamos ayuda a ese pesado?" preguntó Sasuke mirando de lejos al Inuzuka.

"Es duro, pero si alguien conoce a Shino bien, son Kiba y Hinata" dijo Sakura, la cabeza pensante del equipo. Sus dos compañeros asintieron resignados y se acercaron a la pareja. "¡Hola Hinata-chan, Kiba!"

"¡Na-Naruto-kun!" dijo la Hyuuga poniéndose roja y mirando al suelo.

_Esta chica siempre reacciona así cuando ve al tonto de Naruto, debe de ser la única que no me va detrás..._pensó Sasuke inspeccionando a Hinata con la mirada. _Vale, nota mental: después de ver los ojos de Shino, intentaré ligármela. _

"Deja de mirar que la vas a gastar" dijo Kiba mirando con enfado al Uchiha.

_¿Por qué mira Sasuke así a Hinata?.¿Una nueva rival?.¡Shannaroooo! Nota mental: después de ver los ojos de Shino ¡quitar de en medio a Hinata!_

"¿Queréis algo o sólo molestar?" preguntó Kiba impaciente.

"Verás, es que nos preguntábamos una cosa..." dijo Sakura forzando una sonrisa y sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Hinata y Sasuke. "¿Vosotros habéis visto los ojos de Shino?"

"¿Ein?" dijeron los dos jóvenes sorprendidos.

"Shino, el friki de los bichos, tu compañero de equipo, el de gafas oscuras que se acaba de ir..." dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¡Ya sé quién es Shino!" gritó Kiba. "¿Por qué iba a verlos? A mí los ojos de ese tío me interesan tanto como de que color son los calzoncillos de Sasuke"

"Pues a mi me interesa más lo segundo..." dijo Sakura babeando mirando al Uchiha, que se dio la vuelta algo incómodo.

"Bueno, el caso es que nosotros queremos ver los calzonci...¡los ojos! Queremos ver los ojos de Shino" dijo Naruto impaciente. "Y como sois sus compañeros, Sakura-chyyyaaannn pensó que tal vez podríais ayudarnos"

"Vaya manera de perder el tiempo" resopló Kiba. (n/a: y que lo digas...xD)

"Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo..." el Inuzuka le dio un pequeño toque en la cabeza a su compañera. "¡Yo os ayudaré! También tengo curiosidad..." dijo poniéndose roja de nuevo.

_¿También le gusta el tío raro de los insectos? Si ahora va a resultar que soy el único que no le gusta..._, pensó Sasuke con enfado.

"¡Bien!.¡Entonces en marcha te ba yo!" gritó Naruto emocionado, mientras Hinata asentía sonrojada y los otros tres lanzaban un suspiro.

* * *

Los cinco chicos se asomaron por encima del tejado de una casa y observaron a Shino, que en aquel momento caminaba tranquilamente por la calle al parecer sin un rumbo fijo. 

"Vale, objetivo localizado" dijo Naruto sonriente. "¿Cómo le quitamos las gafas?"

"A la fuerza, si atacamos a la vez no habrá problema" dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

"No te confíes. Hemos hecho muchas misiones y nunca se le han caído..." dijo Kiba pensativo. "Estoy por pensar que las lleva pegadas o algo"

"Sakura-chyyyaaannn tú eres la inteligente, seguro que tienes un plan" dijo Naruto mirando a la chica con corazones en los ojos.

"Pues claro que..." empezó a decir la pelirosa sintiéndose importante.

"Hinata-chan es su compañera de equipo y también es muy inteligente, seguro que ella también tiene alguna idea ¿verdad?" dijo Sasuke sonriendo a la chica de pelo corto, mientras todos le miraban con los ojos abiertos tanto como la boca.

_¡Shannaroooo!.¡El plan 'quitar de en medio a la Hyuuga' empieza ya!_, pensó Sakura mirando con rabia a Hinata. _¡Y encima le ha llamado Hinata-CHAN!. Lo lamentarás, te torturaré de tal manera que desearás no haber nacido niñata tonta..._

"Yo no sé..." dijo Hinata extrañada por el comportamiento de Sasuke.

"Venga Hinata, tiene razón, tú eres muy lista" dijo Naruto contento. La chica se convirtió en un farolillo rojo y asintió.

"Va-va-va-va-..." Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza con ganas. "¡Vale Naruto-kun!"

"Oye, que no hacía falta que le dieras tan fuerte..." dijo Kiba mirando a Sakura con una gotita.

"Es para ver si no se atasca nunca más..." dijo la pelirosa con enfado.

* * *

Shino caminaba tranquilamente pensando en sus cosas. _A ver, si no recuerdo mal, para hacer la tortilla de patatas con cebolla necesito patatas, huevos, cebolla..._(n/a: lógica aplastante la de Shino xD)_ vaya, creo que no tenemos cebollas. ¿Y si hago un picadillo? Pero creo que el picadillo también lleva cebolla..._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de nadie sabe dónde salieron Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura. Los dos primeros le miraban sonrientes, mientras Hinata miraba al suelo algo roja y después a Naruto, Sasuke miraba a su vez a Hinata y al rubio algo mosqueado, y Sakura... Shino podía sentir sus ansias asesinas hacia Hinata. El joven arqueó una ceja mirando al grupo.

"¿Y bien...?" dijo al ver que nadie decía nada.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shino!" gritaron Kiba y Naruto contentos. Su compañero les miró sorprendido.

"¿Feliz cumpleaños?"

"Claro y mira, te hemos traído regalos y todo... ¿verdad Naruto? Dale el tuyo" dijo Kiba mirando al rubio, que empezó a reír nerviosamente.

"Esto...claro, claro, a ver si lo encuentro..." el chico rebuscó por sus bolsillos mientras miraba a su compañero. _PIIII Kiba, la idea era darle las gafas nuevas y decir que era de parte de todos...¡me la pagarás chucho!_ Por fin encontró algo que le entregó al chico de gafas. "¡Toma!.¡Feliz cumpleaños, que lo disfrutes te ba yo!"

"Un vale descuento para un plato de ramen en Ichiraku" leyó Shino mirando el ticket con una gotita. "Muchas gracias...supongo..."

"De nada...ahora tú, Kiba" dijo Naruto mirando al chico. _Maldita sea, era el último ticket de descuento que me quedaba... ¡esta noche tendré que pagarlo todo!.¡Y no veas como ha subido todo con el euro!_

"¿El mío? Claro, Hinata dáselo" dijo Kiba mirando a su compañera sonriente.

"¿Qué le dé el qué?" dijo la chica extrañada.

"Lo que le hemos comprado conjuntamente..." dijo su amigo extrañado.

"¿Conjuntamente? Ni de coña, lo he pagado yo solita, así que este es MI regalo, de nadie más...al menos hasta que no vea tu parte del dinero" dijo Hinata agarrando con fuerza el paquete que tenía en las manos. Naruto se puso a reír mientras Kiba la miraba con los ojos abiertos y la boca hasta el suelo.

_PIII mocosa, y luego va de niña buena y tímida por la vida...¡será traidora!_, pensó Kiba alucinando en colores y sacando algo de su riñonera que luego le pasó a Shino.

"Son pastillas para la tos. Últimamente te veo algo malo en los entrenamientos, con eso mejorarás ya lo verás" dijo el chico sin ganas. La gotita de Shino se hizo cada vez más grande y miró a Sakura, cuya ira parecía ir en aumento.

_Mejor no pregunto cuál es su regalo...,_ pensó desviando la vista hacia Sasuke, que miraba a Hinata bastante pensativo. _Y éste es capaz de regalarme la camiseta con lo creído que se lo tiene..._, el chico suspiró mirando a Hinata, que le tendió su paquete.

"Felicidades, Shino-kun" dijo la joven contenta. Shino cogió el paquete y lo abrió, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver lo que era.

"¡Unas gafas marca Nique de última generación, con parabrisas limpia cristales, elevaduras eléctricas y que se oscurecen en función al sol que hagan!.¡Son geniales Hinata!" exclamó contento mientras todos le miraban con una gotita. "Aunque no sé si puedo aceptarlas, son muy caras..."

"Cualquier cosa por un amigo..." dijo Hinata riendo nerviosa. _Cuando se entere de que son de imitación y que las compré en el Chino de la esquina...Anda que me voy a gastar yo tanto en unas gafas, no tiene fe._

"Bueno, pruébatelas" dijo Naruto. Todos clavaron sus ojos en Shino, esperando el momento en que se quitara las gafas las gafas oscuras de siempre para probarse las nuevas. Sin embargo, nada pasó.

"No, no, prefiero guardarlas para una ocasión especial, son muy buenas" dijo Shino guardando las gafas en su cajita con sumo cuidado. Todos cayeron de espaldas.

"Pe-pe-pe-pe..." Sakura sonrió y golpeó a Hinata con tanta fuerza en al cabeza que casi la tira al suelo.

"¡Oye no seas bestia! Vas con mala idea" dijo Kiba señalándola acusadoramente.

"¿Qué dices? Sólo intento ayudar a mi _queridísima_ amiga Hinata..." dijo la pelirosa silbando distraída.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?" preguntó Sasuke acercándose a la joven y cogiéndole la cara para mirarle la cabeza. "Menos mal que no te ha hecho sangre. Si quieres te acompaño al médico, yo no tengo nada qué hacer..." los cinco presentes le miraron sin salir de su asombro.

_Pero ¿a este no le iban los tíos,_ pensó Shino extrañado. _Al final le van a gustar las dos cosas, debe de estar traumatizado por su infancia..._

_¡Shannaroooo!.¡Hinata tú aún no lo sabes pero no volverás a ver la luz del Sol!_

_Ese Uchiha se está acercando demasiado a Hinata, voy a tener que aclararle las cosas...¡si es gay es gay!.¡No puede ir y venir de acera así como así!_, pensó Kiba mirando con enfado a Sasuke.

"No lo entiendo ¿para qué vas a llevarla al médico si no se ha hecho sangre te ba yo?" preguntó Naruto extrañado. Todos le miraron con una gotita y una rosa del desierto pasó por allí rompiendo en silencio. "No lo entiendo ¿me lo explica alguien?"

"Bueno, gracias por vuestros regalos. La fiesta será esta tarde a las ocho, hasta luego" dijo Shino marchándose ante el asombro de todos.

"¡Al final no ha servido para nada!" se quejó Naruto.

"¿Fiesta? Hinata ¿de verdad es su cumpleaños hoy?" preguntó Kiba mirando a su amiga.

"No tengo ni idea... pero al menos no hemos quedado tan mal" dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose de Sasuke.

"Bueno, hay que buscar otro plan" dijo Naruto decepcionado. "¿Sakura-chyyyaaannn?"

"Si no quiere quitarse las gafas voluntariamente, tendremos que quitárselas nosotros"

"Usando la fuerza contra Shino no conseguiremos nada" dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza.

"¿Quién ha dicho nada de usar la fuerza?" dijo Sakura con ojos brillantes y sonriendo. "Se las quitaremos sin que se dé cuenta, y para eso necesitamos a alguien especial..."

* * *

La barbacoa come-todo-lo-que-puedas de aquel día parecía no tener fin. Chouji engullía la comida como si fuera un pozo sin fondo mientras Shikamaru e Ino miraban asombrados la escena. Asuma se había ido al baño asqueado por lo que veía. 

"¿No tarda mucho Asuma-sensei?" preguntó Ino intentando contener las arcadas.

"Conociéndole...una de dos: o se ha muerto del asco, o se ha largado porque no puede pagar la comida" dijo Shikamaru suspirando.

"Asuma-sensei...¿se ha largado sin pagar!" gritó la rubia levantándose enfurecida. "Pues yo me abro también que no tengo dinero. Lo que estoy ahorrando es para la depilación con láser y no pienso gastarlo en Chouji"

"Que problemático..." dijo Shikamaru levantándose también. "Yo me voy contigo, que pague Chouji que para eso es él quien se lo ha comido todo"

"Que mal amigo eres..." dijo Ino mirándole con una gotita.

"Una cosa es ser buen amigo y otra muy diferente ser tonto" dijo el chico problemático saliendo del restaurante junto a la rubia, aprovechando que Chouji seguía zampando y ni les miraba. Una vez fuera, un grito les detuvo.

"¡Ino, espera un momento!" gritó Sakura corriendo hacia ella junto con los demás. La rubia le miró extrañada.

"¡Sakura! Tu frente ha crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que te vi"

"Claro, tanto como tu culo" dijo la pelirosa mirándola con enfado. Sin embargo, Ino la ignoró y se abalanzó sobre el moreno que venía tras ella. "¡Ino cerda, aléjate de Sasuke-kun!"

"Cállate frente ancha, él no me ha pedido que le suelte" dijo con enfado.

"Pues te lo pido ahora ¡suéltame!" dijo Sasuke intentando quitársela de encima.

"Si quieres puedes abrazarme a mí" dijo Kiba sonriente. Ino le miró un instante y luego sacudió la cabeza horrorizada.

"¿Qué hacéis por aquí todos juntos?" preguntó Shikamaru notando que la conversación iba desvariando cada vez más.

"Veníamos a buscar a Ino para que nos haga un favor" dijo Naruto mirando a la rubia, que aún seguía abrazada a Sasuke.

"¿Yo?.¿Un favor?.¿A vosotros?" la chica empezó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que todos le miraran con una gotita. Sin embargo, Naruto no se dio por vencido.

"Queremos que le hagas tu técnica mental a Shino y que una vez dentro de él le quites las gafas" explicó impaciente.

"¿Las gafas?" repitió Shikamaru extrañado. "¿Para qué queréis que se las quite?"

"Para verle los pies, si te parece" dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo. "Ino ¿lo harás o no? No tenemos todo el día..."

"Si me lo pides tú y de esa manera no puedo negarme" dijo la joven pestañeando, mientras había un suspiro general.

"¡A-a-a-a-a-a...!" Kiba se dio un pequeño golpe antes de que lo hiciera Sakura. "¡Ahí está Shino-kun!" dijo señalando hacia una calle dónde, efectivamente, estaba el chico. Todos miraron a Ino.

"Vale, pero cuidad bien de mi cuerpo ¿eh?" dijo la rubia haciendo un par de sellos. "Ninpo, Shintenshin no Jutsu" dijo la chica apuntando al joven de gafas.

"¿Lo ha conseguido?" todos miraron con atención y el cuerpo de Ino cayó de espaldas al suelo sin que nadie lo cogiera. Shino corrió entonces hacia ellos sonriente.

"¡Hecho, estoy dentro de la mente de Shino!" dijo contento. Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

"¡Rápido, quítate las gafas te ba yo!" dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos para no perdérselo.

Ino, metida en el cuerpo de Shino, asintió con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a las gafas, cuando se detuvo de pronto. Sintió algo correteando por su mano y al mirársela vio un bicho. Su cara se puso blanca de golpe.

"¡Kyaaaaahhhhhh!.¡Tengo un bicho en la mano!.¡Qué alguien me lo quite!" la chica empezó a dar botes ante el asombro de todos y cada vez empezaron a salir más bichos ante su creciente histeria.

"¡No seas tonta, les asustas y por eso salen cada vez más!" le dijo Kiba intentando tranquilizarla. Ino seguía saltando sacudiéndose el pelo y todo el cuerpo tan rápido como podía.

"¡A la PIIIIII con los PIIIIII bichos!" gritó juntando las manos. El cuerpo de Ino se levantó del suelo y Shino volvió a la normalidad, sorprendiéndose al verse lleno de bichos y enfrente de sus amigos. Tras ordenar a sus insectos que volvieran dentro, miró al grupo.

"¿Qué me he perdido? Hace un momento, no estabais aquí" dijo Shino algo mosqueado. Todos intercambiaron rápidas miradas sin saber qué decir, hasta que Sasuke reaccionó.

"Es que, nosotros no estamos aquí...es una ilusión...estás soñando todo esto..." dijo el Uchiha mientras movía las manos delante de la cara de Shino como si fuera un curandero de tres al cuarto. Todos le miraron con una gotita y un suspiro general.

_¿Eso es lo mejor que se le ocurre al noveto número uno? Que mal va el mundo..._, pensó Shikamaru suspirando. El chico señaló tras Shino sorprendido.

"¡Un escarabajo pelotero volador!" gritó el Chuunin.

"¿Dónde?" Shino se giró hacia atrás y entonces advirtió el engaño. Volvió a girarse, pero ya no había ni rastro del grupo. "Primero mi cumpleaños que no es hoy y ahora esto... Kiba les debe de haber dado una pastilla rara a todos..."

* * *

Cuando se aseguraron de que habían dejado atrás a Shino, el grupo dejó de correr jadeando por el cansancio. Kiba y Naruto se tumbaron en el suelo agotados mientras los demás se apoyaban en algún que otro árbol para coger aire. 

"Vaya un fracaso, así no lo conseguiremos nunca" dijo Naruto entre jadeos.

"La culpa es de la cerda, por gritar de esa manera" dijo Sakura, ganándose una mirada de odio de la rubia.

"¡Me gustaría saber qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar!" se quejó, sintiendo un escalofrío. "Aún puedo sentir a los bichos correteando por encima...que asco..."

"¡Sakura-san!" dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos. Todos se giraron y vieron a un chico vestido de verde y pelo a lo cazo, acompañado por sus dos compañeros de equipo, que parecían bastante cansados.

"Cejas encrespadas ¿qué hacéis aquí?" preguntó Naruto extrañado. "Parecéis cansados ¿estabais entrenando?"

"¡Claro!" dijo Lee entusiasmado, mientras Tenten y Neji se hacían los tontos.

_Vamos, que sólo estaba entrenando Lee..._, pensaron todos con una gotita.

"¿Y vosotros?" preguntó la chica de los moños mirando al grupo.

"Intentábamos verle los ojos a Shino, pero no hay manera" dijo Kiba suspirando resignado. Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Neji lo rompió.

"Puedo entender que vosotros no los hayáis visto...pero, Hinata-sama, tú tienes el byakugan" dijo el chico mirando a su prima.

"Anda ¡pues es verdad!.¡No me acordaba!" dijo la chica mientras los demás se caían de espaldas. La joven realizó lo sellos rápidamente y activó el byakugan ante la espera de los demás. "Veo a Shino, está cerca de su casa..."

"Ahora sólo tienes que ver a través de las gafas" dijo Neji poniéndose a su lado, también con el byakugan en sus ojos blancos.

"¡Los veo!" gritó entusiasmada Hinata, poniéndose roja de pronto. "Uaaahhhh ¡mi visión sobre Shino acaba de cambiar completamente...!" dijo aún atontada, sin dejar de mirar en la misma dirección.

"Pero ¿cómo son?.¡Yo también quiero verlos te ba yo!" dijo Naruto nervioso.

"¡Yo no me quedo con las ganas!" dijo Ino volviendo a hacer sus sellos y apuntando a Hinata. "¡Ninpo Shintenshin no Jutsu!" una vez en el cuerpo de Hinata, la chica suspiró. "No veo nada..."

"Normal, no sabes usar el byakugan" dijo Neji mirándole con una gotita. "Tú sólo concéntrate en el punto que quieres ver..." Ino obedeció bajo la mirada de todos y tras varios segundos sonrió contenta, mirando enseguida a Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ya no tienes secretos para mí..." dijo la rubia babeando. _Ahora entiendo porque Hinata siempre se pone roja...ni timidez ni leches..._

"¡Quítate eso ya!" gritó el Uchiha con la cara roja, poniéndose detrás de un árbol.

"¡Cerda, deja de mirar a través de la ropa de Sasuke-kun!" gritó Sakura con enfado.

"Vale, vale, ya voy" dijo la chica deshaciendo su jutsu y volviendo a su normalidad. "Hinata, me encanta tu técnica, tienes que dejármela usar más veces"

"¿Eh?" dijo la morena extrañada.

"¿A qué mola?" dijo Neji mirando a la rubia sonriente. Ino asintió varias veces, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. Levantó la vista hacia Neji, que seguía mirándola con el byakugan activado.

"¡Deja de mirarme pervertido!" gritó la chica con enfado.

"¡Por eso insistes en activar el byakugan en todos los entrenamientos, cacho guarro!" gritó Tenten con enfado.

"¡Desactiva eso ahora mismo!" añadió Sakura.

"Obligadme" dijo Neji empezando a correr con Ino, Tenten y Sakura detrás gritándole.

"¡PIIII Neji, como te pille te voy a PIIIII y PIIIIII, PIIIIIII!"

"Que problemático..." suspiró Shikamaru con una gotita. Los demás chicos suspiraron dándole la razón.

* * *

Shino entró en su casa algo cansado por el extraño día que había llevado. Tras dejar la chaqueta en la entrada, fue al comedor dónde ya estaban cenando sus padres. 

"¿Ya has vuelto?" dijo la mujer sonriendo. "¿Te pongo la cena?"

"No, no tengo hambre. Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir" dijo Shino subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto. El chico deshizo la cama, se quitó las gafas, y fue a tumbarse cuando unos fuertes gritos le hicieron asomarse a al ventana. Pudo ver a Neji siendo perseguido por Ino, Tenten y Sakura, que le gritaban insultos más grandes que ellas. Shino las miró con una gotita. "¿Se puede saber por qué gritáis tanto?"

"¡Shino ayúdame, diles que ya no tengo el byakugan!" le rogó Neji corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa, dónde las chicas le acorralaron. "Venga, que ha sido una broma..."

"Hay bromas que se pagan, Hyuuga..." dijo Ino haciendo crujir sus nudillos, con cara de loca, igual que Tenten y Sakura. El chico estaba viendo pasar su vida en diapositivas cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Shino.

"¿Os importaría no armar tanto jaleo? Intentaba dormirme ya..." dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos. Las chicas le miraron con los ojos abiertos y blancos, y la boca hasta el suelo. Shino sintió un escalofrío y dio un paso hacia atrás asustado.

"No llevas..." dijo Tenten.

"...Las gafas..." dijo Sakura.

"...Puestas" terminó Ino. Las tres chicas sonrieron y se le tiraron encima.

"¡Qué guapoooooo!" gritaron a la vez mientras se abrazaban al pobre Shino, que se cayó de espaldas al suelo con ellas encimas. Neji suspiró aliviado y dio media vuelta.

"¡Hyuuga Neji no te vayas, ayúdame!" le rogó Shino intentando quitárselas de encima.

"No seas tonto hombre, disfruta de la llama de la juven...me PIIII en todo, paso demasiado tiempo con Gai-sensei...si es que todo se pega menos la hermosura..." dijo el Hyuuga marchándose tranquilamente calle abajo.

"¡NEJIIIIIIIIIII!"

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Paranoias de Tensai Seko:**Yo _minna¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, tengo que reconocer que este One-Shout me ha costado sudor escribirlo, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero estaba falta de inspiración. Y weno, los que vean el Anime ya lo sabrán ¡Shino tiene ojos! Si señor, por fin se han visto los ojos de Shino, concretamente en el minuto 3 del capítulo 149 (lo tengo controlado eh? xD) La verdad es q son como me los imaginaba...y me decepcionaron un poco, pq aunke son wapos, esperaba ver unos ojos tipicos del clan Aburame, no unos tan sencillos ú.ù Pero weno, encima de q se le ven, no me quejaré xD_

_Ah sí, la mayoria me habéis dejado review pa q no se os aparezca Kisame? Jajajaja, me habéis echo reír muxo...Aunke debéis saber q Kisame a entrado en una profunda depresion, pq él ya se había hecho la idea de aparecerse x vuestras casas y cuando le dije q nanai se puso a llorar y así hasta hoy...no sé si lo superará...Pero la verdad esq Itachi se pasó un poco con sus amenazas ¬¬U En fin, él es así..._

_**Reviews:** Me encanta contestar las reviews, pero dicen por ahí que van a prohibirlo. Yo creo que es la norma más absurda que hay tras la prohibición de entrar en un pueblo estadounidense con un pollo en la cabeza los domingos (esto es real xD De lunes a sábado puedes ir por la calle con un pollo en la cabeza, pero los domingos no ò.ó). Mientras se confirma o no la norma yo seguiré haciéndolo y si no puedo ya me las apañaré para contestaros de alguna manera xD. **Guety** gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capítulo tb te guste aunque dudo que sea tan bueno como el anterior...con Orochi creo que me luci xD; **Maki** lamento decepcionarte pero estas a años luz de parecerte a Neji, él es único xD Eso sí, si kieres ponerle una estatua vente a mi casa y la pones en mi jardín a tamaño real de la segunda temporada (así como metro ochenta), gracias x tu apoyo wapeton!; **Jaide**...¡el one-shout sobre Neji está hecho! Iba a subirlo pero como ya había dicho que pondría el de Shino...supongo que el próximo será el del genio Hyuuga xD ¡espero q te gusten!; **Sakata Sakeki** me encanta q te hayas reido con el anterior chappy, ya he dicho que dudo muxo que este sea tan bueno porque el final es un poco...xorra xD Pero no he dado para más lo siento ú.ù aún así espero que te guste y me dejes reviews q ya me has acostumbrado a ellos xP, jya neee!; **Miruuuuu** sabía q el chappy te gustaria pq salia Itachi xD Al principio salia solo un trocito, luego añadi el trozo con Sasuke pq estaba demasiado a huevo como pa desperdiciar la oportunidad de parodiarlos juntos xD ¡Espero q este tb te haya gustado te ba yo! **Lovechii** me mola que te mole q me molen los molones reviews tuyos (comor?xD) bah ya me entiendes, me encantan tus reviews xD ¿Q ta parecío este chappy?Al final no se te aparecio Kisame, no? La verdad esq yo tmp como atun q no sea Calvo, la calidad es muy inferior ù.ú consumias drogas antes de leer estos fics? lastima q las dejes, yo tengo un mercado negro, jujuju...**Dark Ayame Asakawa** no se si soy la reina de los fics humoristicos, pero voy en camino de convertirme en Parodykage o algo así...ya buscare un titulo q kede bien xD Si te gusta Neji no puedes perderte el próximo fic ¡es sobre el! **Shikashi Nara** si es verdad q se me fue muxo la pinza...aunke kienes me conocen dicen q yo nunca tuve de eso...en fin, tendre q volver a la medicacion q si no luego pasa lo q pasa xD ¡espero tu review! **Puchiko-chan** al final Kisame no se aparecio, no? El pobre pilló un disgusto muy grande pq como to el mundo a dejado review no pudo aparecerse en casa de nadie ú.ù En fin, espero no decepcionarte con este review! n.n **Rimiiii** jajaja me alegro q te gustara la 'venganza' de Sasuke, la verdad es q los hermanos Uchiha son igual de tontos xD me encantan los reviews largos asi q tu enrollate to lo q kieras xD Espero q este tb te guste n.n **Lizarman**, este chappy te lo dedico, q me lo venías pidiendo...¿q te ha parecido? Espero no haberte decepcionado, la verdad esq creo q no es de mis mejores parodias pero se hizo lo q se pudo xD En fin¡espero noticias tuyas! **Haku** ¿yo loca? Noooo, lo q pasa esq me kede sin mis pastillas sedantes (o se las di al xuxo de Kabuto, ahora no lo recuerdo...) y claro pasó lo q pasó, q empecé a escribir xorradas una detras de la otra y ese fue el resultado xD Lo mejor fue lo de Kisame? Si, la verdad esq es solo una frase pero esq la estaba escribiendo y ya lloraba de la risa, me vino genial xD Ayyyyy si yo te contara de q es Neji un genio...jujuju...no te lo cuento pq eres menor de edad ¬/¬ sq claro, entretengo tanto al xico x las noxes q luego esta cansao y no tiene ganas de practicar...y pasa lo q pasa...q luego no sabe actibar el byakugan xD En fin, tu ya me conoces, q te voy a contar q no sepas? xD **Hazuki-chan** espero q al final no te exaran del cyber x reirte...si sq hay algunas cosas q no se pueden leer en sitios publicos, lo digo x experiencia xD Espero q este tb te guste! **Mickeymaloteeee** uno de mis mas fieles seguidores xD Q bien q te gusten mis historias, hay veces q termino una y cuando la leo me kedo: '¿pero esto lo e escrito yo? OO' No se de dnd salen algunas cosillas xD Weno espero noticias tuyas! n.n S**ccmar** perdona el retraso en subir otra historia, esq tengo un par acabadas y no sabia cual subir xD Espero q esta tb te guste! **Itokoooooo** q bien q te gustara! Recuerdas q me pediste un one-shout parodia sobre Gaara? Pues ya casi lo tengo ¡lo intentare subir pronto! n.n **Dark Rinoa Chan** jajajaja otra mafiosa como yo! Habrá q juntar el negocio q fijo q nos forramos xD Has secuestrado a Shikamaru? No puede ser, si empezais a secuestrarme a todos los tios me voy a kedar sin los mejores personajes T.T Aunke sea dejamelo un ratito pa escribir los fics eh? Y tratamelo bien q vale muxo el Shika-kun xD Y weno aki tienes el one-shout de Shino, espero q te hayas reido! Nos vemoooos!_

_Ya sabéis ¿no?.¡Reeeeevvvvviiiieeeewwwwssss! Contadme qué os ha parecido y dadme sugerencias y demás. Jya neeeeeee!_

_**Lección ninja nº 7 por Nara Shikamaru:** Pse...pedirle a la gente q deje reviews es muy problemático...dejar review es muy problemático...leer reviews es muy problemático...contestar reviews es muy problemático..._

_OO ¡Shikamaru!.¿Es q kieres hundirme el negocio? ¬¬_

_.-Nah...eso seria muy problemático..._

_.-Anda deja deperder el tiempoy di algo de listo, para q la gente se kede flipada y kiera dejar review_

_.-Pero es q eso es tan problemático...en realidad tú eres la problemática...menudo rollo..._

_.-¿Y quejarse tanto no te resulta problemático? ¬¬_

_OO Anda, pues es verdad..._

_.-Vaya con el listo del pueblo, q tonto nos ha salido...sigh...¬¬U_

_.-**Bueno vale, ahí va la lección ninja 7: no seáis problemáticos y dejad un review a esta tía q sino luego tengo q aguantarla yo...**_

_.-Este tio me arruina ToT _

_.-Pse...me voy a ver las nubes..._


	4. La Navidad de Sasuke

**

* * *

**

UNA MANERA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO

By Tensai Seko

_**

* * *

El Espíritu de la Navidad visita a Sasuke **_

Al llegar la mañana, los finos copos de nieve ya no caían y habían dejado tras de si un manto blanco que hacía de la Aldea una digna postal de Navidad. Por ese motivo, un muy entusiasmado hombre pez sacaba una foto detrás de otra desde diferentes posiciones, para quedárselo de recuerdo. Tras él, su compañero le miraba impaciente.

- Kisame, haz el favor de dejar de hacer fotos de una vez –ordenó con voz ronca. El fotógrafo improvisado se giró hacia él con ojos brillantes.

- Jo Itachi, es que Konoha es muy bonita, así tan nevada y blanca...

- Si no te digo que no, pero con ese ya son tres carretes y las puertas están cerradas. Deja de hacer el tonto que tenemos trabajo...

- ¿Y por qué siempre me lo dices a mí? Mira a Deidara, también hace el tonto –dijo señalando tras él. Itachi se giró extrañado y vio a Deidara tirado en el suelo y moviendo brazos y piernas riendo.

- Deidara...¿se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó el Uchiha. Su compañero se levantó del suelo sonriente y señaló la nieve con su forma.

- ¡Mira, un ángel! –exclamó contento.

- ¡Que bonito!.¡Haré una foto! –dijo Kisame corriendo hacia Deidara. Al pasar junto a Itachi, éste levantó el brazo haciéndole un placaje dejándole medio tonto en el suelo.

- Dejad de hacer el tonto los dos.

- Jo Itachi, no tienes espíritu navideño... –dijo Deidara negando con la cabeza.

- El espíritu navideño es para los débiles...por eso estamos aquí...

- ¿Ah sí? Yo creía que veníamos de vacaciones de Navidad, que chasco... –dijo el rubio suspirando- Entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí?.¿Otra vez a por el Kyuubi?

- No, esta vez venimos a por Sasuke –una sonrisa maligna se formó en los labios de Itachi- Haré que crea en la Navidad de nuevo y así será más débil aún, muajajaja.

- Buah, si lo sé no vengo... –suspiró Deidara.

- Anda y tira para dentro ¡hay que buscar a Sasuke!

- Siiii –dijeron sus dos compañeros no muy entusiasmados.

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer cuando el grupo siete terminaba su misión: limpiar la nieve que bloqueaba las carreteras de toda Konoha. Así pues, empapados, muertos de frío y agotados, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se dirigían de vuelta a sus casas. 

- Maldita nuestra suerte, siempre nos tocan misiones asquerosas... –suspiró Sakura- Estoy agotada... ¿vosotros no?

- C-Claro que no ¡yo aguanto todo lo que me echen! –dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa y apoyándose en la pared para caminar.

- Y-Yo tampoco e-estoy cansado... –dijo Sasuke, arrastrando los pies y tiritando de frío.

- ¡Tal y como esperaba de ti Sasuke-kun! –exclamó la pelirrosa contenta- Entonces ¡seguro que aún tienes fuerza para llevarme en brazos! –dijo al tiempo que se tiraba a la espalda del Uchiha, que apunto estuvo de caerse hacia delante- Algo tan trivial no será nada para un genio como tú ¿verdad?

- C-Claro que n-n-n-no... –dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes y sintiendo como empezaba a hundirse en la nieve.

- En ocasiones como esta me alegro de no gustarle a Sakura-chyyyaaannn, es una salvaje...

- ¿Has dicho algo Naruto? –dijo la chica mirándole con los ojos blancos y levantando el puño.

- ¡Qué afortunado Sasuke!.¡El próximo día déjame llevarte! –dijo el rubio riendo nervioso.

- ¡Me lo pensaré! –dijo Sakura sonriendo y volviendo a agarrarse al cuello de su enamorado- Venga Sasuke-kun, empieza a caminar o no llegaremos nunca...

- E-Eso intento... –dijo el Uchiha sintiendo como las rodillas le temblaban.

- ¡Sakura-saaaaaan! –el profesor y los tres chicos se giraron (bueno, Sasuke sólo giró la cabeza) hacia dónde venía la voz para ver a un sonriente Lee con un mono negro y manchas de ceniza en la cara y las manos; junto a él estaban Tenten, con los moños desechos y también sucia, y Neji, completamente limpio y entero.

- ¡Cejas encrespadas! –exclamó Naruto- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu traje verde?

- ¿De que hablas? Lo llevo puesto, lo que se me ha ensuciado un poco... –dijo Lee riendo. Los demás le miraron con una gotita.

- ¿También os han endosado una misión navideña? –preguntó Sakura aún en la espalda de Sasuke.

- Sí, nos ha tocado limpiar chimeneas... –dijo Tenten suspirando.

- ¿Y tú no has hecho nada, Neji? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido de verle tan limpio.

- Verás, es que hice una apuesta con Lee –dijo el Hyuuga cruzándose de brazos- Le dije que no era capaz de limpiar más chimeneas que yo...

- ¡Y he ganado! –dijo Lee orgulloso- ¡Limpié mis chimeneas y las suyas antes de que él pudiera limpiar ni una!.¡Soy más fuerte que tú! Muajajaja.

- Sí, toda una hazaña... –dijo Neji asintiendo con la cabeza. Todos los presentes menos Lee le miraron con una gotita.

_Este tiene más morro que Sakura-chyyaann...mira que engañar de esa forma al pobre cejas encrespadas..._, pensó Naruto.

- No deberías ser así en Navidad Neji, podrías hacer enfadar al espíritu de la Navidad... –dijo Tenten suspirando. De pronto, el Hyuuga se puso a reír a carcajadas, golpeando la pared con el puño, haciendo que su compañera se pusiera roja.

- Hablando de Navidad ¿qué le habéis pedido a Santa Claus? –preguntó Naruto sonriente. De nuevo, Neji se puso a reír a carcajadas hasta que Tenten le golpeó con enfado haciendo que se comiera la nieve del suelo.

- Yo una motosierra –dijo la chica de los moños- Y que Neji aprenda a ser más humilde.

- P-Pero... no usarás la motosierra para hacer que sea humilde ¿no? –preguntó el Hyuuga mirando a al chica con la cara pálida.

- Depende de cómo te portes esta Navidad... –dijo Tenten con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa que hizo que todos retrocedieran un par de pasos- Para empezar ¿qué has pedido?

- Pues... –Neji tragó saliva. _Si le digo que he pedido que el Souke coja la gripe aviar me mata sin necesidad de usar la motosierra..._, pensó forzando una sonrisa- La paz mundial.

- Seguro que sí... –murmuraron todos mirándole con una gotita.

- ¡Yo ser tan guay como Gai-sensei! –todos miraron a Lee sin ninguna expresión en especial, pues se esperaban algo así.

- ¡Yo le he pedido ramen! –dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

- Yo no he pedido muchas cosas... –dijo la pelirrosa adoptando una pose pensativa- He pedido la Barbie Malibú, un MP3, un nuevo vestido rosa, un tinte para el pelo, que Ino engorde, que me crezca el pecho, que Naruto me deje en paz, que Lee me deje en paz... y lo más importante, que Sasuke-kun se enamore de mí... –dijo mirando al chico sonrojada. El Uchiha sintió como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal y se puso aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

- Él lo tiene peor que yo... –dijo Neji suspirando.

- ¿Qué has dicho Hyuuga? –dijo Sakura girando al cabeza hacia él con los ojos blancos y el puño levantado.

- N-No, n-nada...

- ¿Tú qué has pedido, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura de nuevo sonriente, mirando a su enamorado.

- Yo no he pedido nada, no creo en esas cosas.

Lee y Naruto le miraron sorprendidos, Neji negó con la cabeza sabiendo que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte y Tenten y Sakura le miraban con enfado. De nuevo, el Uchiha sintió un escalofrío cuando su compañera de equipo se le quitó de encima y cerró los puños haciendo crujir sus nudillos; además, Tenten había puesto la misma cara que cuando había mencionado lo de la motosierra vinculada a Neji.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? Es un país libre... ¿no?

- ¿Cómo puedes no haber pedido nada? –dijo Tenten afilando sus kunais- La gente como tú hace que la Navidad pierda la gracia...

- Me has decepcionado Sasuke-kun, yo tenía un regalo para ti... –añadió Sakura. El chico tragó saliva y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

- Has hecho enfadar al espíritu de la Navidad, Uchiha –dijo Neji riéndose de nuevo, aunque se calló cuando Tenten le dirigió una mirada psicópata.

- ¡Pero es que no creo!.¡No me podéis obligar a hacerlo!.¡Yo odio la Navida! –gritó Sasuke medio enfadado, medio asustado, mirando a las dos chicas. Justo cuando el chico iba a salir corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, algo se le tiró encima haciendo que cayera de morros encima de la nieve.

- ¡Sasuke-kuuuun!.¡Que alegría verte!

- ¡Quítate de encima cerda! –gritó Sakura corriendo hacia la rubia.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí todos reunidos? –preguntó Kiba acercándose junto a los demás.

- Charlar un rato –dijo Naruto- Ahora Tenten y Sakura-chyyaann iban a matar a Sasuke por decir que no le gusta la Navidad.

- ¿Eh? –Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino miraron a las dos aludidas con una gotita.

- Creo que ya es tarde, el Uchiha la ha palmado –dijo Neji agachándose junto a Sasuke, que seguía estirado en el suelo inmóvil. El chico cogió un palo y le dio un par de toquecitos, pero Sasuke no reaccionaba. Neji lo repitió- Je, no se mueve, es divertido... ¿alguien quiere darle con el palo?

- ¡Yo! –exclamaron Naruto y Kiba emocionados.

- ¡Quietos ahí! –gritó Ino abalanzándose sobre Neji para quitarle el palo.

- ¡Tranquila mujer, hay palo para todos!

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó Sakura asustada, cogiendo al chico por los hombros y balanceándolo violentamente.

- S-Sakura, no creo yo que así vaya a despertarse... –dijo Hinata mirando a la chica con una gotita.

- Este sólo se ha desmayado –dijo Shikamaru agachándose junto a Sasuke y poniéndole la mano en la frente- Tiene un poco de fiebre, será del cansancio...

- ¿No está muerto? –dijo Ino sonriente, aún con los brazos alrededor del cuello del Hyuuga.

- M-Me ahogas b-bestia... –se quejó Neji poniéndose azul.

- ¿Entonces sólo está dormido? –dijo Tenten sonriendo perversamente, haciendo que todos la miraran con una gotita- Se me está ocurriendo una maldad...

- Horror –murmuraron Neji y Lee.

* * *

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Sasuke se despertó y se incorporó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor extrañado. Estaba en la cama de su habitación, iluminada tan sólo por un par de velas y con las ventanas y puertas cerradas. Un leve olor a incienso empezaba a marearle, por lo que se levantó dispuesto a salir de allí. 

- Que raro, juraría que estaba en la calle cuando me desmayé... ¿me han traído los demás a mi casa? Al final serán buena gente y todo... –dijo Sasuke cogiendo el pomo de la puerta, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a girarlo sintió una presencia en su habitación.

- Sasuke...Uchiha... –murmuró una voz de ultratumba. Sasuke giró despacio la cabeza sorprendiéndose al ver allí a un chico rubio de ojos azules, vestido con una capa naranja.

- ¿Naruto?.¿Qué haces aquí?

- No soy Naruto... –dijo el chico con voz ronca- ¡Soy el Espíritu de la Navidad! –una música típica de una película de terror salió de debajo de la cama

- ¿Me estás vacilando? –dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

- N-No, soy el Espíritu de la Navidad... he cogido el aspecto de tu mejor amigo para que no te asustes de mi verdadera apariencia...

- Bueno ¿y qué se supone que haces aquí, inútil? –preguntó el Uchiha entornando los ojos con paciencia.

- P-Pues, esto... –el rubio empezó a sudar y miró hacia su izquierda- ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir?

- ¡El pasado, vienes a enseñarle el pasado! –murmuró Kiba desde debajo de la cama- Ya sabía yo que éste no iba a saber hacerlo...

- ¿Entonces paro la música? –preguntó Shino. Sasuke miró hacia allí con una gotita.

- ¡Eso! –exclamó Naruto- ¡Vengo a mostrarte el pasado!.¡Ahora te enseñaré cómo sería la vida de tus amigos si no hubieras existido!.¡Sígueme a...!.¡Hey!.¿Qué haces?

- Nada Espíritu, tú a lo tuyo... –dijo Sasuke agachándose junto a la cama. El chico levantó la sábana para mirar debajo y al hacerlo un montón de insectos se le echaron encima- ¡Aarg!.¡Son bichos!.¡Tengo bichos!.¡Quítamelos, quítamelos! –gritó dando saltitos histérico. Naruto le miró con una gotita, pero se esforzó por recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo entonces?

- ¡Sí, sí, sí!.¡Pero quítamelos!.¡Kyah!

Naruto movió las manos como si de un mal mago se tratara y los bichos desaparecieron de nuevo por debajo de la cama, dejando a Sasuke aún dando saltitos y gritando. El rubio suspiró y le cogió del cuello de la camisa arrastrándole fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Naruto le hizo caminar por las oscuras calles de Konoha hasta llegar a una casa en el centro bien iluminada y de la que salía música. El rubio empujó la puerta principal y ambos entraron en la sala en que Ino, Hinata y Sakura hablaban tranquilamente sentadas encima de sus sacos de dormir. 

- Tranquilo, no pueden vernos ni oírnos –dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

- Una cosa, si es el pasado ¿por qué tienen la misma apariencia que ahora?

- P-Pues...esto... p-porque es el año pasado ¡eso es! –dijo riendo nervioso.

- Ya... –dijo el Uchiha con ojos entrecerrados.

- Pues como lo oís, hoy Kakashi-sensei ha felicitado a Naruto por su gran actuación –dijo Sakura contenta.

- ¡Todo el mundo lo comenta! –dijo Ino- ¡Que envidia me das frentuda, tú que estás en su equipo!

- N-Naruto-kun es g-g-g-g-g-g –Sakura le dio un golpecito en la cabeza- ¡Es genial! –dijo sonrojándose y mirando de reojo al rubio.

- Para genios Neji Hyuuga –dijo de nuevo la rubia- Con sólo catorce años ya van a ascenderle a ANBU.

- Además m-mi padre le h-ha dicho a N-Neji-niisan que él s-será el sucesor del Souke...

- ¡Inteligente y guapo!.¡Lo tiene todo! –exclamó Sakura riendo.

- Oye Tenten ¿no te has pasado con ese trozo? –preguntó Lee dejando de asomarse por la puerta para mirar a su compañera.

- No, eso no estaba en el guión que escribí yo... –dijo la castaña mirando los papeles.

- ¿Entonces quién...? –tanto Lee como Tenten se giraron hacia Neji, que sonreía orgulloso asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Ahora sí que ha quedado realista el guión... cuantas verdades han dicho en un momento...

- No puedo creer que lo haya cambiado él –suspiró Lee con una gotita.

- ¡Tú eres tonto Neji!.¿Quién se va a creer esas chorradas? –se quejó Tenten persiguiendo a su compañero por toda la cocina.

- ¿Chorradas?.¡Son verdades como templos! –se quejó el Hyuuga huyendo de ella.

- ¿Y ese ruido? –dijo Sasuke extrañado, mirando hacia la cocina.

- Y-Yo no he oído nada... –dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa. Las chicas, que seguían hablando de cosas triviales, les miraron de reojo.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a mirar! A lo mejor ha entrado un ladrón –dijo el Uchiha caminando resuelto hacia la puerta. Su compañero miró alrededor alarmado y cogió un libro de la estantería.

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! –gritó Naruto corriendo hacia él- ¡Aquí acaba tu visión del pasado!

- ¿Qué dic...?

Naruto le golpeó en la cabeza con tanta fuerza como pudo y Sasuke cayó en redondo al suelo. Ino y Sakura se le acercaron alarmadas y Lee, Tenten y Neji se asomaron de nuevo.

- ¡Naruto te lo has cargado! –gritó horrorizada Sakura, agachándose junto a su amor.

- Tampoco le he dado tan fuerte... –dijo el rubio mirándola con una gotita.

- ¿Y si ahora no recuerda lo que ha pasado? –dijo Tenten con enfado- ¡Todo el trabajo a la PIII!

- Rápido, hay que hacerle el boca a boca –dijo Ino acercando sus labios a los del Uchiha; sin embargo, Sakura le estiró del pelo con enfado.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra cerda!

- ¿Alguien tiene un palo? –preguntó Neji tranquilamente.

- ¡No! –gritaron los cuatro.

- C-Creo que deberíamos llevarle otra vez a su casa... –dijo Lee con una gotita. _Esto se les acabará yendo de las manos..._

* * *

Cuando Sasuke se despertó en su cama, con la habitación iluminada sólo por un par de velas y olor a incienso, tuvo la sensación de que ya había vivido aquella situación. Mirando a todos lados con desconfianza, fue pasito a pasito hacia la puerta, pero cuando cogió el pomo de nuevo una voz sonó a sus espaldas. 

- Sasuke... Uchiha... –con ojos entrecerrados, Sasuke se giró lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le miraban intensamente. El Uchiha sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿I-Ino?

- No, no soy Ino... –dijo la chica con voz melosa- Soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes, vengo a enseñarte como será la Navidad de tus amigos...

- ¿P-Para qué? –preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

- Eso lo sabrás al final de este viaje... sólo tú puedes encontrar la respuesta... –la chica le cogió la mano y caminó hacia la puerta- Acompáñame, Sasuke...

- No sabía que Ino era tan buena actriz –dijo Tenten saliendo del armario dónde estaba escondida.

- Ya te digo, gracias a ella nos hemos librado muchas veces de los entrenamientos...aunque a veces es muy problemática... –dijo Shikamaru cogiendo el walkie talkie- Ya han salido de aquí.

- Recibido, aquí estamos preparados –dijo Naruto al otro lado- Corto.

- ¿Podemos salir ya de aquí debajo? -preguntó Kiba asomándose de debajo de la cama.

- No, que no tardaremos mucho más –dijo Tenten saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

- Nos ha tocado lo peor –resopló Kiba.

- Pues yo me estoy divirtiendo, hay muchos insectos por aquí –dijo Shino tranquilamente.

- ¿I-Insectos...? –repitió Kiba poniéndose pálido.

* * *

Después de pasear un rato cogida a la mano de Sasuke, Ino se decidió a llevarle dónde ya debían de estar esperándoles desde hacia media hora: la casa de Naruto. Estaba muy bien adornada y una animada música salía por las ventanas; la rubia empujó la puerta y entró junto a Sasuke, que no hacia más que mirar con desconfianza por todos lados, esperando otro golpe en la cabeza. 

- Atiende Sasuke. Ellos no pueden vernos ni oírnos –dijo Ino.

- La cena ha estado genial, Sakura-chyyaann –dijo Naruto sonriente.

- Gracias –dijo la pelirrosa- ¿Os parece si abrimos los regalos?

- ¡Buena idea! –exclamó Lee entusiasmado- ¡Yo empiezo!

- Espera Lee –le detuvo Neji- ¿No tendríamos que esperar al Uchiha?

- Sasuke-kun no quería venir... –dijo Sakura bajando la mirada- Le he insistido, pero aún así...

- No te preocupes, Sakura... ya sabes cómo es él –dijo Tenten dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- ¿Cómo soy?.¿Y ellos qué saben como soy? –se quejó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

- No te preocupes tanto por él, Sasuke odia la Navidad –dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros- Seguro que está en su casa, cenando solo y tranquilamente...

- S-Siempre ha sido m-muy antisocial... –dijo Hinata.

- Y-Yo no soy así... –dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada.

- Este día aún no ha llegado –dijo Ino junto a él- En tus manos está cambiarlo.

- Tks, a mi me da igual –dijo el Uchiha fingiendo desinterés.

- Aquí termina tu visión del presente –dijo la rubia acercándose a él. Instintivamente, Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a todos lados por si alguien le golpeaba la cabeza. Ino se puso a reír llamando la atención del moreno- Yo tengo otros métodos para hacer que la visión acabe, puedes estar tranquilo... –dijo inclinándose hacia él. Sasuke se puso rígido al ver como los labios de la rubia se acercaban a los suyos; justo cuando iban a besarse sintió un golpe en la cabeza y se cayó al suelo. Ino miró a su amiga con enfado- ¡Eres una aguafiestas frentuda!

- ¡Antes le mato que dejar que se bese contigo! –contestó Sakura con un libro en la mano.

- Tanto golpe en la cabeza no puede ser bueno... –murmuró Lee con una gotita.

- ¿Seguro que esto va a servir de algo? –dijo Shikamaru arqueando una ceja.

- Claro que sí –dijo Tenten con completa seguridad.

- Claro que no –dijo Neji con el mismo tono- Pero lo que nos vamos a reír de él mañana... sólo por eso merece la pena –todos le miraron con una gotita.

- Andando Neji –dijo la chica de los moños señalando a Sasuke- Te toca cargar con él.

* * *

Sasuke se levantó de un salto de la cama y miró a su alrededor, viendo las mismas velas y oliendo el mismo incienso. Una venita se hinchó en su frente y se levantó caminando con enfado hacia la puerta; su paciencia tenía un límite y aunque al principio les había seguido la corriente para reírse un rato, no iba a estar aguantando golpes en la cabeza toda la noche. El chico cogió el pomo de la puerta y se giró, pero allí no apareció nadie. 

_Que raro, creía que eran tres los fantasmas..._, pensó el chico extrañado. _A lo mejor se han cansado de hacer el tonto y me han dejado en paz... ¡sí, será eso!.¡Por fin me han dejado tranqui...!_ Sasuke abrió la puerta y se encontró con una figura alta vestida completamente de negro y con dos ojos blancos que le miraban con frialdad.

-¡Bu! -dijo levantando los brazos.

- ¡Kyah! –gritó el Uchiha cerrando la puerta. Neji empezó a reírse en silencio mientras al final del pasillo Tenten y Lee le miraban con una gotita.

- Es como un crío... –dijo la castaña suspirando.

- Empiezo a perderle el respeto... –añadió el cejudo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Neji recobró la compostura seria, mientras Sasuke le miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

- Sasuke Uchiha, soy...

- El espíritu de las Navidades futuras –dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Neji asintió.

- Y vengo a...

- A enseñarme las Navidades de mis amigos sin mí –el Hyuuga frunció el ceño y volvió a asentir.

- Ahora...

- Sí, te acompaño –Neji cogió a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa con enfado y se acercó a él tan repentinamente que el Uchiha se asustó.

- Como vuelvas a interrumpirme no despertarás de esta pesadilla –dijo el chico de ojos blancos con voz ronca.

- V-Vale Nej...E-Espíritu –dijo Sasuke con una gotita. Neji le soltó y dio media vuelta.

- Sígueme.

* * *

Esta vez el destino de los dos chicos fue el cementerio, completamente vacío y en silencio; unas velas iluminaban un recorrido mientras sonaba de fondo una música parecida a la que había escuchado con la aparición de Naruto, Ino y Neji, y un leve olor a incienso se respiraba en el aire. Sasuke miraba por todos lados con el Sharingan activado, dispuesto a no recibir más sorpresas en forma de golpes por parte de sus amigos. 

Neji se detuvo de pronto y Sasuke chocó con él, tambaleándose un poco. El Hyuuga se giró y le miró con aquellos ojos fríos señalando una de las tumbas.

- ¿Qué ves ahí? –preguntó Neji.

- Una tumba.

- Muy inteligente... –suspiró el Hyuuga- ¿Reconoces de quién es?

- Pues tan a oscuras no se ve el nombre... –dijo Sasuke. Neji le cogió de nuevo por el cuello del jersey y le empujó hacia que su nariz tocó la lápida.

- ¿Y ahora lo ves?

- Oye, tú no eres tan simpático como los otros espíritus...

- Créeme, estoy siendo agradable –dijo Neji señalando la tumba.

- Vale, vale, es la tumba de Sakura...

- ¿Mi tumba? –repitió Sakura, escondida en un árbol- ¿Por qué me habéis matado? –preguntó mirando con enfado a Tenten.

- Es que eres muy mala actriz –dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros.

- Son las navidades del futuro, dentro de muchos años, no te preocupes –dijo Tenten sin ganas de escuchar una discusión.

- ¿Qué más ves, Uchiha? –preguntó Neji cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues...a parte de que es de cartón... –dijo Sasuke doblando la lápida. El Hyuuga alargó la mano para cogerle de nuevo pero el moreno le esquivó rápidamente- Vale, vale, no te enfades... ¿qué veo? Pues... pone que fue una persona muy querida por todos y hay flores.

- Bien, vamos a la próxima –dijo Neji siguiendo el recorrido de las velas hasta detenerse en una lápida más grande y más adornada.

- Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor Kage de la historia –leyó Sasuke en la inscripción, con una gotita.

- Otro que se ha saltado el guión- suspiró Tenten mirando al rubio.

- Eso lo pondrán en mi tumba ¡ya lo veréis! –se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

- No hay quien se lo crea... –suspiró Sasuke.

- Bueno, sólo es un sueño –dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a caminar, deteniéndose en la última tumba, totalmente vacía y vieja- Lee.

- Sasuke Uchiha –dijo el chico arqueando una ceja- ¿Por qué en la mía no hay flores? Y no pone nada...tendría que poner "el genio de Konoha" o algo así.

- ¿El genio de Konoha? Eso en la mía vale, pero en la tuya... –dijo el Hyuuga.

- Creía que los espíritus no moríais –hubo un silencio entre los dos chicos y una rosa del desierto pasó por allí; finalmente Neji señaló tras él.

- Mira esa tumba.

- ¿Cuál? –en cuanto se giró, Neji le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la lápida de cartón, haciendo que Sasuke volviera a caer inconsciente al suelo- Aquí acaba tu visión del futuro.

- ¡Pero dejad de golpearle la cabeza! –se quejó Sakura corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Ya no hay más fantasmas? Es divertido golpearle –dijo Neji balanceando el cartón de un lado a otro.

- No, ya no hay más fantasmas –dijo Lee mirándole con una gotita y agachándose junto a Sasuke para cogerle.

- Lástima... –dijo el Hyuuga suspirando. Al ver a su compañero agacho sonrió y le dio un golpe con la falsa lápida, haciendo que Lee cayera encima del Uchiha; Neji se puso a reír mientras todos le miraban con una gotita.

- Neji empieza a darme miedo... –murmuró Shikamaru.

- E-Ese no es mi Neji-niisan... –dijo Hinata escondiéndose tras Kiba, teniendo la impresión de que ella sería la próxima víctima de su primo.

- Bueno, pues ya hemos terminado con Sasuke –dijo Tenten sonriendo- Ahora llevadle a su casa y mañana cuando se levante y nos vea, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Pero si no se lo ha tragado –dijo Kiba suspirando- No hemos hecho más que perder el tiempo.

- Da igual si sabe que éramos nosotros, lo que tiene que entender es el mensaje que le hemos dado –dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos, mientras su amiga de dos moños asentía con firmeza.

- Mañana se reirá de nosotros, ya veréis como... –Kiba no pudo acabar la frase, pues un golpe en la cabeza le hizo caer al suelo encima de Lee y Sasuke. Todo el grupo miró a Neji.

- Es que habla demasiado –dijo el Hyuuga sonriendo.

- ¡Neji deja de golpear a la gente! –gritó Tenten con enfado- ¡Ahora les vas a llevar tú a su casa!

- Que sí, que sí... –dijo el chico de ojos blancos suspirando- Pero la lápida esta me la quedo.

* * *

Después de veinte minutos encogido en la cama, Sasuke se decidió a levantarse. Puso ambos pies en el suelo y se agachó poco a poco; tras respirar hondo varias veces, levantó de un tirón las sábanas y se echó hacia atrás esperando que salieran insectos de allí debajo, pero no pasó nada. Suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta y al coger el pomo se giró hacia atrás, comprobando que no había nadie. Tragó saliva y giró el pomo despacio, para después abrir la puerta de golpe esperando encontrarse con alguien, pero de nuevo todo estaba vacío. 

- Parece que ya se han cansado de hacer el tonto...menos mal... –suspiró Sasuke volviendo a entrar en su habitación- Ya es tarde, mejor duermo un rato...

- Sasuke...

- ¡Kyah! –gritó el moreno saltando encima de la cama y tapándose con las sábanas- ¡Largo de aquí!.¡Ya estoy harto de vuestras tonterías Naruto!.¿Me oyes?

- ¿Naruto? Yo no soy Naruto-kun...

- Un momento, e-esa voz... –Sasuke se destapó encontrándose con unos ojos rojos que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía- ¡Itachi!

- Exacto.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí! –dijo con enfado- ¡Esta casa ya no es tuya!.¡Soy el único heredero de los Uchiha!.¡Todo es mío!

- Tranquilo hombre, yo no quiero una casa tan sucia y vieja... En realidad... –Itachi sonrió perversamente- He vuelto a casa por Navidad.

- ¡Como el turrón! –dijo Deidara apareciendo detrás de él.

- ¡Qué bonito, los hermanos juntos! –dijo Kisame haciéndoles una foto.

- P-Pero...¿y estos dos...?

- Unos amigos que me he traído –dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Sígueme hermanito, voy a enseñarte lo que es la Navidad...

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde; tras media hora buscando como un desesperado, Sasuke al fin encontró a Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Lee y Tenten sentados en uno de los bancos de la plaza, hablando tranquilamente. Al verle llegar todos le saludaron. 

- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! –gritaron sus dos fans abrazándoles.

- ¡Tenten tenía razón! –exclamó el Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos- ¡El espíritu de la Navidad existe! –todos le miraron con una gotita.

- ¡Lo sabía!- dijo la castaña contenta.

_¿De verdad se lo ha creído? _, pensaron Lee, Neji, Kiba y Naruto.

_S-Sasuke-kun no puede ser tan tonto..._, pensaron Ino y Sakura.

- No os lo vais a creer –dijo Sasuke nervioso- Ayer, después de que Neji me llevara al cementerio y me dejarais inconsciente ¡vino el fantasma de verdad a verme! –todos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Q-Qué dices? –dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa.

- No nos vaciles, Uchiha... –dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Os lo juro! Sé que lo vuestro fue todo teatro –continuó Sasuke- Pero después de que me dejarais en mi casa, me desperté y se apareció Itachi.

- ¿Tu hermano? –preguntó Sakura soltándole- Me estás asustando, Sasuke-kun...

- ¿Tú estás asustada?.¡Yo sí que lo pasé mal! –exclamó su compañero con enfado- Me hizo ver todo el pasado, vi la vida de mis padres sin mí...os vi a vosotros ¡vi vuestro futuro!

- ¡N-No me lo creo! –dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Es verdad! –dijo Sasuke tembloroso- T-Tú estabas allí Kiba, vivías con mucho perros, de todas las razas.

- ¿Y-Y yo? –preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

- Tú había heredado la tienda de tus padres –dijo Sasuke, haciendo que la rubia suspirara desilusionada- A Naruto iban a hacerlo Hokage.

- ¡Lo sabía! –dijo el rubio contento.

- Ahora sí que no me lo creo –dijo Kiba arqueando la ceja.

- Iban a hacerle Hokage, pero le mataron el día antes en una misión –continuó Sasuke. El rubio se puso pálido y se sentó en el banco junto a Lee- Neji, tú estabas casado con Hinata, pero no tenías ningún poder político en tu familia.

- ¿Qué! –gritó el Hyuuga alarmado. Junto a él, Hinata se desmayó; Neji la miró unos segundos en el suelo y luego sonrió dispuesto a agacharse junto a ella, pero un kunai en el filo de su cuello le detuvo.

- Neji, nada de fingir su muerte –dijo Tenten mirándole con enfado.

- V-Vale...

- ¡Y también estaba Kakashi!.¡Tengo que ir a verle! –dijo Sasuke nervioso- ¡Nos vemos chicos!.¡El día de Navidad no hagáis planes que hago una fiesta!.¡Estáis todos invitados!- el Uchiha desapareció calle abajo. Al girar la esquina, se detuvo y se asomó mirando al grupo, que seguía en el mismo sitio con caras largas, y sonrió satisfecho- Pringados. Ahora le van a ir con sus bromas a sus PIIIII madres.

- ¡Hey Sasuke! –el chico se giró y vio a su hermano.

- ¡Itachi-niisan! –dijo corriendo hacia él contento- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer...

- Gracias por venir, hacía mucho tiempo que no cenábamos en familia en estas fechas –dijo Sasuke limpiándose una lagrimita.

- Lo sé. Me alegra dejar las rencillas familiares aunque sea sólo un día al año.

- A ver si nos vemos el año que viene. Puedes traer también a Deidara y a tu mascota pez.

- Claro –dijo Itachi contento- Ah bueno, esto ha sido una excepción ¿eh?

- Claro, claro. Mañana yo sigo con mi venganza y eso...

- Bien, veo que ha quedado claro –dijo Itachi contento- ¡Hasta más ver!

- ¡Adiós! –dijo Sasuke despidiéndole con la mano. En un tejado encima de ellos, un chico sonrió.

- Les ha engañado bien, a los demás –dijo Shino girándose hacia Shikamaru, tumbado panza arriba mirando las nubes.

- Se lo han buscado por intentar reírse de él –dijo el Nara.

- Estas Navidades han sido divertidas –dijo el chico de los insectos sentándose tranquilamente.

- No, han sido demasiado problemáticas.

**

* * *

Paranoias de Tensai Seko:** _Wolas de nuevo! Pues para no ser yo menos que los demás, también he escrito un fic de Navidad que es la época xD A lo mejor no es muy muy muy gracioso, pero vi la peli sobre el espíritu de la Navidad y me entraron ganas de pasarlo al mundo de Naruto xD ¿Q tal las navidades? Espero q os vayan bien y tengáis muxos regalos pero no lo olvidéis: la Navidad es para compartirla con vuestros seres keridos. ¡No hagáis enfadar al espíritu de lo Navidad! xD _

_**¡FELICES FIESTAS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2006!**_


End file.
